Seja Você Mesmo
by Lady-simplyme
Summary: UA. Sakura ultrapassaria os seus próprios limites para que Sasuke voltasse a notá-la.
1. Chapter 1

**Seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo**

Eu ajeitei a mochila no meu ombro e toquei aquela mesma campainha que tocara incontáveis vezes. Ouvi o som de salto alto batendo ritmicamente no chão e segundos depois a porta era aberta.

"Sakura, querida, como vai?" Mikoto Uchiha me cumprimentou com um sorriso tão branco que poderia facilmente substituir a luz que vinha da sua sala. Ela era uma mulher cuja idade era próxima dos cinquenta anos – e aparentava ter dez menos que isso – e estava elegante como sempre. Os seus cabelos negros característicos estavam presos em um coque alto, volumoso, que a fazia lembrar as atrizes de Hollywood dos anos 1950. Usava um vestido preto sem mangas tão elegante quando o seu penteado e um sapato de salto – como eu havia previsto – da mesma cor. Um colar de pérolas que, eu sabia, fora lhe dado de presente no aniversário de casamento daquele mesmo ano adornava o seu esguio pescoço branco.

"Eu não sei como me desculpar por ter te chamado assim, em cima da hora," ela continuou enquanto abria passagem para que eu entrasse na mansão.

"Não se preocupe, Mikoto. Eu estava prestes a morrer de tédio lá em casa," eu a respondi. Confesso que aquilo era uma meia-verdade. Eu estava prestes a morrer, sim, mas mais de estudar do que de tédio.

"Ah, quem me dera Sasuke estivesse aqui, em casa, morrendo de tédio também," ela suspirou, ajeitando o brinco do mesmo material do seu colar. "Eu havia combinado com ele de cuidar de Itachi essa noite, mas foi só eu virar as costas para ele sair correndo para só Deus sabe onde. Onde é que esse menino arranja tantas festas para ir?"

"Ele só deve estar aproveitando o seu último ano no colégio," eu o defendi mesmo sabendo que ele era o errado nessa história. Era algo incontrolável, natural, quase instintivo. Era o que eu fazia desde que eu soube a falar.

A mãe de Sasuke sorriu amavelmente, os seus olhos com uma gota de tristeza. "Os seus pais têm muita sorte, Sakura. Eles nunca terão que morrer de preocupação com a filha que não para um minuto dentro de casa. Eu amo o meu filho, mas as vezes sinto uma vontade enorme de trocar toda a minha fortuna para que ele tivesse um décimo do senso de responsabilidade que você tem."

Eu sorri apertado, sem graça. _Eu também daria um pouco da minha fortuna para ter a popularidade, beleza e inteligência do seu filho, _eu pensei. _Provavelmente também não estaria disponível para cuidar do seu outro filho se essa troca pudesse ser feita. _

_Eu daria também toda a fortuna de todos os membros daminha família para que ele gostasse de mim um décimo do que eu gosto dele. _

Ela suspirou e me conduziu até o pé da escada. "Mais uma vez, eu sinto muito por ter te chamado tão de repente. Você sabe onde fica tudo nessa casa melhor do que eu, portanto, não necessito de lhe dar explicações quanto a isso." Ela colocou um dedo no queixo e torceu a boca para pensar – exatamente como o seu caçula fazia. "Na geladeira da cozinha eu deixei o número do telefone e endereço do hotel onde ficaremos essa noite, caso precise, e o meu celular e o de Fugaku ficarão sempre ligados – você tem o número, certo? Ah, Itachi já jantou, mas deixei um dinheiro em cima da bancada da cozinha para o caso de você querer pedir alguma coisa para comer. Tem algo mais que precise, querida?"

"Está tudo ótimo, Mikoto. Muito obrigada."

"Eu que tenho que te agradecer, sua boba," ela riu e me abraçou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha. "Tem certeza que os seus pais não se importam?"

"Absoluta," eu afirmei. "Eles já estão mais do que acostumados com isso."

"Ótimo." Ela olhou para o relógio. "Oh, céus, olhe a hora! Tenho que ir, querida. Desculpe não ter mais tempo de conversar com você. Fugaku já está me esperando no carro."

"Não se preocupe com isso."

Ela começou a andar para outra direção que, eu sabia, estava a porta para uma das garagens. "Qualquer coisa me ligue!"

Eu apenas acenei para a mulher apressada, divertindo-me com o seu desespero.

Mikoto Uchiha não mentia nem exagerava quando dissera que eu conhecia aquela casa melhor do que ela. Eu passara toda a minha infância ali, brincando, correndo, entrando em cada canto por mais escondido que fosse, nadando naquela piscina gigantesca. Ela era praticamente o meu segundo lar. Não me surpreenderia se eu constatasse que conhecia a mansão dos Uchiha mais do que a minha própria casa.

O laço que eu tinha com os donos daquela magnífica casa datava de muito antes de eu existir. Os meus pais eram amigos do clã Uchiha há muitos anos. A amizade entre o meu pai e Fugaku, marido de Mikoto, teve início muito antes de eu sequer pensar em nascer, como o meu pai sempre fizera questão de orgulhosamente me contar. Eles se conheceram e se tornaram melhores amigos no colégio quando tinham a minha idade e desde então passaram a se tratar como irmãos – siameses, a minha mãe muitas vezes brincava.

Ela tinha um pouco de razão. Coincidentemente ou não, ambos estudaram na mesma faculdade e dividiam o dormitório durante todo esse período. O meu pai se formou em Matemática e Fugaku, em Economia, com o único propósito de assumir a empresa bilionária que já era tradição da sua família – o que aconteceu imediatamente após ele receber o seu diploma. Ninguém ficou surpreso quando a primeira ação que o novo presidente executou ao se sentar na cadeira do posto mais alto da fábrica de pneus Uchiha foi contratar o meu pai, o seu irmão siamês, para trabalhar ao seu lado.

A amizade dos dois não se abateu nem quando ambos se casaram com as suas respectivas esposas – um foi padrinho do outro, obviamente – e começaram a construir as suas próprias famílias; pelo contrário. Mikoto e a minha mãe se davam tão bem quanto os seus maridos – e elas morarem no mesmo condomínio a menos de cem metros uma da outra era uma grande prova disso. Elas só não eram vizinhas porque a casa ao lado da dos Uchiha era ocupada por uma astro do rock dos anos '60 há anos, e ele não saía dali por nada nem dinheiro nenhum no mundo.

Portanto, o meu convívio com Sasuke e Itachi, filhos de Mikoto e Fugaku, era inevitável.

Assim como era inevitável que eu me apaixonasse por Sasuke Uchiha.

Apesar dos dois anos de diferença que nos separavam, eu e Sasuke crescemos literalmente juntos. Ele está presente em todas as minhas recordações mais importantes e que eu guardava com o maior carinho. Ele esteve em todas as minhas festas de aniversário, no meu batizado, primeiro dia de aula, na queda do meu primeiro dente de leite, na minha primeira viagem à Disney, no acidente de carro que sofremos anos atrás e que deixou uma cicatriz atualmente charmosa na sobrancelha dele, e até mesmo (eu ainda me envergonho por isso) na minha primeira menstruação (foi ele quem gritou correndo a minha mãe para dizer que eu estava sangrando pela "parte que ele não tinha") – ou seja, em absolutamente tudo na minha vida, e eu podia dizer o mesmo sobre a dele. Fui eu quem fiquei ao lado dele quando Itachi nasceu, quando quebrou o braço ao cair da escada, quando conseguiu fazer a sua primeira manobra no skate. Eram lembranças intermináveis em que um foi fundamental para o outro, e o meu amor por ele foi sendo construído por cada uma delas.

Assim como os nosso pais nós éramos irmãos que não compartilhavam do mesmo sangue.

Até ele chegar ao colegial.

Eu havia passado muitas noites em claro tentando desvendar o mistério do porquê Sasuke Uchiha simplesmente do nada parou de conversar comigo em público assim que fez dezesseis anos e eu completava os meus quatorze (eu acho não precisa ser comentado que as nossas mães nos matricularam no mesmo local e lá estudamos desde sempre). De um dia para a noite eu fui relegada do status de "melhor amiga" para "conhecida" de Sasuke. Ele mal me cumprimentava quando raramente acontecia de nos esbarrar pelos corredores – ele mal me reconhecia com os olhos, muito menos falava comigo.

Várias teorias mirabolantes acabaram surgindo nesta minha imaginação criativa e desesperada por respostas, e a que mais fazia sentido – se é que realmente fazia sentido – era a de que eu era _nerd _e nova demais para ele.

Sasuke sempre fora um garoto atraente – até quando bebê, quando era gorducho e cheio de dobras. Porém, os anos foram _muito_ generosos com ele. Ele era pura e simplesmente o garoto mais bonito que eu já coloquei os olhos em toda a minha vida, e essa era a opinião da grande maioria da população feminina do nosso colégio. Ele tinha o rosto perfeito, o cabelo perfeito, o corpo perfeito, a voz perfeita, a postura perfeita, o mistério perfeito, e todos queriam ser como ele – ou tê-lo, no caso das garotas (e eu me incluo nessa categoria). Ele era "O Cara" do colégio, o mais legal, o ocupante do trono, o Rei da Selva, e todos estavam abaixo dele nesta complexa cadeia alimentar.

E eu, insossa, _nerd_, nada atraente, mais nova do que ele e avulsa às festas, estava na base da cadeia – senão ainda mais abaixo dela. Um garoto como Sasuke não quereria se envolver com alguém como eu. O seu círculo de amizades ia completamente contra os meus princípios assim como o meu (que era infinitamente menor do que o dele) ia contra os princípios dele.

Portanto, diferentemente dos nossos pais, o contato que tínhamos quando crianças se desvaneceu. Eu ainda frequentava a casa dele, sim, mas nunca mais por convite dele e não com a mesma assiduidade. Pelo menos ali, na mansão dos Uchiha, ele tinha a dignidade de me cumprimentar—breve e somente isso, mas já era alguma coisa e que, definitivamente, não era o suficiente para mim.

Entretanto, por mais que ele me desprezasse e ignorasse, eu não conseguia reunir energias para odiá-lo ou ter raiva dele nem por um minuto. Eu sabia que isso fazia de mim a maior idiota do universo, mas o meu amor por ele que começou no dia em que saí do útero da minha mãe não me deixava ter qualquer sentimento hostil contra ele.

Como por exemplo, eu poderia estar com raiva dele naquele momento por me fazer perder uma noite de estudos para que ele pudesse sair para a gandaia, mas eu não conseguia. Era ele quem deveria estar cuidando do seu irmão enquanto os nossos pais passavam a noite fora em um jantar de negócios, porém, como era habitual dele, ele se esvaiu do mapa, desesperando a sua pobre mãe e fazendo-a correr atrás de mim para que pudesse fazer a tarefa que era originalmente do seu filho mais velho.

_Eu realmente sou uma idiota, _eu pensei enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar. Ele nunca nem mesmo me agradeceu por eu ter quebrado esse mesmo galho centenas de vezes para ele.

Eu parei na porta do quarto do irmão mais novo dele e assoviei o assobio que criamos juntos.

Ele, que estava sentado na cama lendo um livro, imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e me achou escorada no batente da porta. Um sorriso tão grande quanto aquela casa surgiu no rosto daquele garotinho que tinha a outra metade do meu coração.

"Sakura!" ele gritou e pulou da cama, jogando o livro para o lado e vindo correndo em minha direção. Eu quase caí para trás quando ele me abraçou pela cintura, encostando o ouvido na minha barriga.

"Como vai, Sr. BuzzLightyear?" eu o perguntei, bagunçando o cabelo tão preto quanto o da sua mãe e o do seu irmão velho.

"Sakura, Sakura, que bom que você veio!" ele exclamou alegremente, pulando, ainda abraçado a mim. "A minha mãe disse que te chamou para cuidar de mim porque o meu irmão saiu sem avisar nada para ela e aí ela ficou com raiva e ligou para você e ela falou que você estava chegando mas você estava demorando para chegar e eu achei que você não queria mais me ver!"

"Que besteira é essa, Itachi? É lógico que eu queria te ver. Eu só demorei porque estava arrumando as minhas coisas."

Ele arregalou os olhos e a boca ao ver a mochila pendurada no meu ombro. "Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Vou."

"Eba!" ele gritou e me largou para pular um pouco mais, com os braços para cima. Parecia que tinha acabado de ganhar o _Lego_ de que mais gostava. "Ainda bem que você vai dormir aqui comigo porque eu tenho que te mostrar um jogo novo que o meu pai comprou para mim e eu tenho certeza que você não tem ainda."

Ele agarrou a minha mão e me arrastou para fora do quarto, tagarelando sem parar.

Se Sasuke não me amava, eu podia dizer que o seu irmão mais novo de apenas sete anos o fazia por ele – um amor completamente diferente, obviamente, mas que tinha o mesmo poder de me trazer um sorriso no rosto e aquecer o meu coração.

Xxxx

Itachi dormia tranquilamente no sofá, enrolado na sua coberta de _ToyStory_, quando o som de uma porta se abrindo bruscamente me fez pular no meu assento.

O meu coração se acelerou ao ponto de eu poder ouvir os seus batimentos como se estivesse ao lado do meu ouvido. O meu estômago congelou. _Meu Deus, por favor, não envie um assaltante para aquela casa justamente quando estou sozinha cuidando de um garoto de sete anos._

Eu relanceei para Itachi. Ele não pareceu ter se perturbado pelo barulho.

_Eu tenho que tirá-lo dali, _foi a primeira coisa que pensei – bem, depois de pedir a Deus que não me enviasse um ladrão no meio da noite. Lentamente e com o coração quase quebrando as minhas costelas, coloquei o meu livro de Biologia de lado e me levantei da poltrona onde estava sentada. Tirei um breve momento para me acalmar, respirando profundamente (como a minha mãe dizia que fazia no ioga) e fui até o garotinho ainda adormecido. Delicadamente eu balancei o seu ombro e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Itachi, acorde."

Para a minha sorte ele não demorou fazê-lo e me olhou com olhos sonolentos.

"Por que não vai para o seu quarto de uma vez?" eu disse, baixo, tentando não deixar transparecer na minha voz todo o pânico que fazia o meu corpo tremer da cabeça aos pés. "Eu só vou apagar as luzes da cozinha e já vou com você, tudo bem?"

Estranhamente colaborativo, ele apenas assentiu e se levantou. Devia estar sonolento demais para sequer pensar em me contrariar, como sempre fazia quando eu o acordava. Com um braço em volta dos ombros dele e com a mente atenta para qualquer outro barulho eu fui com ele até quarto, onde ele despencou na cama, sem maiores problemas.

Fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim e, então, parei um minuto para pensar no que fazer. Eu não tinha a menor noção de como agir em uma situação como aquela – e, mesmo se soubesse, duvidava que tomaria as decisões corretas. Eu estava com medo demais para raciocinar e pensar em qualquer outra coisa além de manter aquela criança a salvo – eu não sabia _como_, mas sabia que _tinha _que proteger Itachi. Eu sinceramente esperava que não chegássemos a esse ponto, mas eu estava disposta a dar a minha vida por ele.

Portanto, com esse pensamento nobre, heroico e relativamente tolo, eu desci as escadas, pé ante pé, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Quando alcancei a poltrona em que anteriormente estava sentada lendo o meu livro de Biologia – eu estava tão assustada que nem me lembrava de como fiz o percurso – foi que eu me lembrei de que o meu celular estava no bolso da calça.

Se eu não estivesse tão concentrada em não ser assassinada ou algo do tipo eu teria me batido. Como eu pude me esquecer de ligar para a polícia eu não sei, mas eu consegui essa proeza. A minha mão suava frio e tremia quando eu tirei o aparelho do bolso e teclei 911 – e foi exatamente nesse momento que ouvi uma voz vinda da cozinha.

Eu fiquei paralisada, parada no meio daquela enorme sala. Era um assaltante, eu tinha certeza – ou, quem sabe, um espírito. Se antes eu estava com medo, agora que eu me tive esse brilhante raciocínio de que aqueles sons poderiam vim de um fantasma, eu estava prestes a desmaiar em pânico.

_Deus, por favor, esqueça o meu pedido anterior. Pode, sim, enviar um ladrão no meio da madrugada para nos assaltar, mas, por favor, não mande um espírito para me assombrar. _Eu preferia morrer com um tiro ou um facada do que de susto por um maldito fantasma.

Entretanto, independente do que fosse a origem daquele som, eu tinha que proteger Itachi e, por isso, peguei o meu livro de Biologia que havia deixado no chão da sala. Com ele em mãos, fui até a cozinha de onde eu _achava _que vinha o barulho.

Eu realmente era muito esperta. Eu esperava combater um ladrão – ou mais de um, não dava para saber – com um maldito livro de Biologia que devia pesar no máximo três quilos. Em minha defesa, eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que eu teria feito algo um pouco mais sensato se não estivesse com tanto medo, como por exemplo, _ligar para a porcaria da polícia _ou para os pais de Itachi.

Como não era esse o caso eu continuei o meu perigoso caminho até a cozinha. Murmúrios e sons estranhos vinham dela. Estariam os assaltantes – eu agora estava convicta de que eles estavam em grupo – planejando um ataque mortífero? Sem parar por muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, estiquei um braço e acendi a luz do cômodo, pronta para atacar ou se atacada.

Indo contra todas as hipóteses que se formaram na minha mente assustada, não era um ladrão muito menos um espírito o responsável pelos barulhos.

Era Sasuke.

Com uma garota.

Eu abri a boca e arregalei os olhos quando os vi. Ela estava sentada na bancada da cozinha, só de sutiã, de costas para mim, e Sasuke estava entre as suas pernas com uma mão dentro da saia dela.

Eu não sei se preferiria ter encontrado um fantasma ou assaltante ao invés daquilo.

"Que porra é essa?" Sasuke perguntou quando me viu, parada na porta da cozinha, boquiaberta e com um livro de Biologia erguido.

"E-Eu posso te perguntar a mesma coisa!" eu gaguejei. "O que você está fazendo?"

Era bem óbvio o que ele estava fazendo se for levado em consideração o paradeiro das mãos dele e o estado seminu de Karin – agora que o meu susto havia passado eu consegui identificar a garota.

"O que _você_ está fazendo na minha casa?" ele quis saber, ainda com as pernas dela enroladas na sua cintura.

Eu soltei uma breve risada em deboche, como se estivesse me perguntando algo estúpido. "Cuidando do seu irmão para os seus pais enquanto você... você... você saía!"

Eu não queria dizer "enchia a cara" ou "se drogava" ou "beijava um milhão de mulheres". Já era decepcionante demais ouvir aquilo apenas em pensamento; seria desastroso para o meu coração já despedaçado falar em voz alta.

"Itachi deveria estar na sua casa!" ele rebateu, finalmente saindo das garras daquela víbora.

"Por que ele estaria na minha casa?"

Ele parou a poucos passos de mim e respirou fundo, apertando o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Foi então que eu reservei um momento para admirá-lo (como eu não me cansava de fazer): ele usava uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans clara e uma _dogtag_. Para qualquer reles mortal aquela combinação era básica demais; em Sasuke, parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista. O seu cabelo tão preto quanto o da sua mãe e irmão estavam bagunçados e os seus lábios estavam vermelhos, muito provavelmente obra daquela maldita ainda sentada na bancada.

"Ah, eu estou me lembrando de você," Karin finalmente abriu a boca e girou o tronco para me olhar. Eu nunca desejei tanto que os meus olhos tivessem a capacidade de emitir raios laser letais. "Você é aquela garota da minha turma de Espanhol, não é? A que sempre se senta na frente e tira notas altas. Qual é o seu nome mesmo? Samura, Safira, ou algo assim?"

_Muito obrigada por se lembrar de mim, Karin. Eu estou em pelo menos uma das suas classes há mais de cinco anos e não sabe nem ao menos o meu nome._

Eu vi a mandíbula de Sasuke ficar mais tensa e ele colocou as mãos no quadril.

"Karin," ele chamou. Eu não gostei de como o nome dela soou na voz dele.

"Sim?"

"Pegue um táxi e vá para casa."

Ela pareceu ofendida. "Mas... mas nós não vamos –"

"Não, Karin!" ele rugiu, sem abrir os olhos nem se virar para ela.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e pulou da bancada para o chão. "Tudo bem. Vejo você mais tarde." Colocou a blusa e foi embora pela porta dos fundos – por onde, me parecia, eles tinham entrado e causado o som que deu início a toda a minha epopeia.

Ela nos deixou a sós – para o próprio bem dela. Eu me sentia na iminência de voar no pescoço dela e arrancar todo aquele cabelo vermelho da sua cabeça e deixa-la careca, ou, quem sabe, até mesmo lhe extrair alguns dentes.

Eu não sabia dizer se os meus níveis de adrenalina estavam altos demais, mas, subitamente, uma coragem inédita inflou o meu peito e me convenceu de que eu era capaz de confrontar Sasuke talvez pela primeira vez em todos esses dezesseis anos que eu o conhecia.

"Sasuke, o que estava pensado?" eu perguntei. "Trazer uma garota para a sua casa enquanto o seu irmão dormia? Consegue imaginar o desastre que seria se ele os visse –"

"Eu não sabia que ele estava aqui," ele se defendeu, irritado. "Imaginei que ele estivesse na sua casa, e não você aqui."

"O que te deu essa ideia?"

"Eu não sei."

Foi então que eu percebi que ele estava um pouco tonto – e por "tonto" eu digo "bêbado". Não era novidade. Afinal, se embebedar era um dos motivos por ele sair tanto aos finais de semana mesmo ainda não sendo oficialmente maior de idade. Talvez fosse por isso que ele tivesse concebido essa brilhante conclusão de que Itachi estaria na minha residência, e não na dele.

O meu súbito surto de adrenalina parecia dissipar e com ele, a minha coragem. Timidamente eu olhei para baixo, acuada com a mera presença de Sasuke, e abracei o meu livro de Biologia contra o meu peito. Nós definitivamente nãos parecíamos em nada com aquelas duas crianças que eram inesperáveis de anos atrás. Éramos dois estranhos, e aquilo machucava um pouquinho a cada dia.

Olhando para os meus pés eu o ouvi suspirar. _Céus, até o som do ar saindo pela boca dele era sexy._

"Por que está segurando esse livro?" ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio, e eu voltei a encará-lo.

Relanceei para o objeto em questão aninhado nos meus braços como se para me certificar de que ele estava realmente ali. O meu rosto queimou em embaraço. "Hum, eu... eu estava na sala com Itachi quando ouvi um barulho vindo daqui e imaginei que fosse um ladrão..."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E pretendia enfrenta-lo com um livro?"

"Eu não sabia o que fazer," eu murmurei.

"Deveria ter ligado para a polícia."

"Bem, você deu sorte que eu estava com medo demais para me lembrar de ligar," eu disse com um sorriso fraco e coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha – um clássico sinal de que estava nervosa.

Ninguém me deixava mais nervosa do que ele.

"Onde está Itachi?" ele cruzou os braços, desviando por um instante a minha atenção para o seu peitoral e bíceps.

_Não é justo que tudo naquele garoto seja atraente._

"Eu o levei para o quarto dele quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo." Eu enruguei a testa. "Aliás, por que está entrando pela porta dos fundos?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não sei onde coloquei as minhas chaves." Ou seja, ele realmente estava embriagado.

"E mesmo assim trouxe Karin para cá?" Eu fechei os olhos e me espanquei mentalmente. A minha boca não tinha freios quando eu estava nervosa. "Me desculpe. Isso não é da minha conta."

Ele não me respondeu. Ao invés disso ficou calado me observando, como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez ali. Se ele não parasse com isso eu provavelmente teria um infarto. Já era demais para o meu judiado coração que estivéssemos tendo a conversa mais longa dos últimos dois anos e que eu o tivesse flagrado no maior amasso com uma das garotas que eu mais odiava no colégio.

"Vá para casa," ele enfim disse, soando cansado.

"Eu vou dormir aqui," eu murmurei. "Quero dizer, combinei com os seus pais que dormiria aqui com Itachi."

Ele deu de ombros e deu passo em minha direção – ou melhor, em direção a porta da cozinha. "Tanto faz," ele disse e, quando passou por mim, aproximou o seu rosto do meu ouvido. Com os seus lábios quase tocando a minha pele ele continuou: "Não conte nada para os meus pais."

Eu não era louca de contrariá-lo.

Xxxx

"E então, Sakura, o que fez esse final de semana?" Ino, a minha melhor amiga, me perguntou distraidamente quando se sentou ao meu lado na mesa do refeitório.

"O de sempre. Estudei," eu a respondi fingindo casualidade, pegando uma maçã da minha bandeja e lhe dando uma mordida. Como poucos vezes na minha vida eu não tinha _só _estudado nesse final de semana. Porém, eu não podia contar para Ino que eu tinha passado a noite na casa de Sasuke e que o tinha visto com Karin. Primeiro, porque ele me mataria, segundo, porque eu não gostava de espalhar fofocas, em especial sobre esse garoto em particular, e terceiro, porque eu não queria ficar irritada novamente com essa memória. Eu já tinha passado todo o domingo remoendo sobre o que vi; não precisava de mais alguns minutos de mágoa, ainda mais na companhia de Ino.

Ela soltou um gemido de nojo. "Eu não sei porque eu ainda pergunto. É só isso o que você faz da sua vida: estudar, estudar e estudar."

"Isso não é verdade," eu argumentei. "Eu faço outras coisas."

"Ah, é? Como o quê? Servir de babá para Itachi?" ela perguntou, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha em descrença.

"Bem, sim –"

"Eu sabia." Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça dramaticamente. "Eu não sei se eu já te disse isso antes, mas eu tenho que te alertar sobre uma coisa." Ela apontou um dedo para mim. "Você, Sakura Haruno, está desperdiçando a sua vida ficando todo esse tempo enfurnada no seu quarto estudando."

Eu ri. "Sinto lhe dizer que está redondamente enganada. Eu estou aproveitando, sim, a minha vida. Eu só não preciso de álcool e festas para isso."

"Mas também não precisa só de livros." Ela rolou os olhos. "Você se lembra quando foi a última vez em que foi a uma festa_de verdade_ e se divertiu?"

"É claro que me lembro. Foi quando –"

"A sua festa de aniversário surpresa do ano passado não conta."

"Mas antes disso eu fui..." Eu vasculhei a minha mente em busca da lembrança, e a mais recente que eu achei foi o aniversário de Itachi.

"Vê? É exatamente disso que eu estou falando," ela afirma quando eu fiquei em silêncio. "Não é possível que você não se sinta um pouquinho mal por ver os seus amigos se reunindo e se divertindo enquanto você fica em casa estudando – ou, quando decide variar, cuidando de Itachi."

"Você fala isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, mas não é como se eu sentisse falta disso na minha vida," eu retruquei.

Eu tinha uma noção geral sobre o que acontecia nessas festas que Ino sempre fez questão que eu fosse. Pessoas bêbadas, drogadas, pegajosas, barulhentas e músicas de estourar os tímpanos realmente não faziam o meu tipo. Eu não me considerava antissocial – até porque eu tinha vários amigos no colégio – eu só não gostava das festas em si.

"Você não pode sentir falta do que nunca teve, e se tem uma coisa que Sakura Haruno _nunca_ teve foi uma festa com 'F' maiúsculo."

Eu suspirei a passei os dedos pelo cabelo. "Você quer chegar em algum lugar ou só está querendo criticar o meu estilo de vida?"

"De início eu só queria fazer uma crítica construtiva, mas agora acaba de me surgir uma excelente ideia," ela respondeu e estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse me analisando. "Um garoto do último ano vai dar uma festa na casa dele esse final de semana e você vai comigo."

Ino podia ser a melhor amiga da garota mais _nerd _e sem graça do colégio – logicamente, eu – mas isso não anulava o fato de ela parecer uma _top model_ e atrair a atenção dos garotos, inclusive dos mais velhos. Eu era apenas a sua sombra, aquela amiga esquisita que toda mocinha de filmes adolescentes tinha. Honestamente, eu não me importava com esse título de coadjuvante.

Eu revirei os olhos. "Eu _vou _com você?"

"Sim. É uma intimação."

"E o que tem de tão especial nesta festa para eu ser _intimada_ a comparecer?"

"Sasuke vai estar lá."

Só de ouvir o nome dele o meu coração pulou uma batida e os meus ouvidos ficaram mais atentos. "Ino, Sasuke está em _todas _as festas que acontecem nessa cidade." Eu até tinha uma teoria de que ele podia estar em duas delas ao mesmo tempo. "Ele comparecer a essa não seria nada de diferente."

"Não é Sasuke que vai fazer a diferença desta vez, mas você," ela disse, empurrando a minha testa com um dedo. "É lá que vamos fazer com que ele finalmente deixe de ser um babaca e te note."

Eu suspirei. Eu conhecia Ino há anos – não mais do que Sasuke, é claro – e ela sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto eu era afetada pelo desprezo que ele tinha por mim. Ela sabia o que eu sentia quando ele passava pelos corredores do colégio e não olhava para mim nem por um centésimo de segundo, sabia o que eu sentia ao ouvir os boatos de que ele beijara alguma garota em uma dessas malditas festas. Ela sabia tão bem que, certa vez, se voluntariou para falar com ele abertamente sobre essa situação – o que quer dizer que ela iria gritar e esbravejar com aos quatro ventos para que todo o colégio soubesse o quanto ele era "babaca". Ela só não concretizou o seu plano porque eu não deixei.

"Ino, Sasuke não me notaria nem se eu andasse com uma melancia na cabeça," eu retruquei com certa tristeza. "É óbvio que eu não faço o tipo dele."

Se tem alguém ali que conseguiria chamar a atenção dele, esse alguém era a própria Ino. Ela era bonita e sensual o suficiente para isso – o que eu não era.

"E é exatamente aí que eu quero chegar." Ela tinha uma expressão quase maquiavélica no rosto que estava começando a me assustar. "Pelo menos por algumas horas, nessa festa, você vai fazer o tipo dele."

"Como? Por um acaso lá terão cinzas de onde eu possa renascer?"

"Não seja dramática. Nós vamos fazer o seguinte: no sábado à tarde você vai para a minha casa e deixará que eu te produza para a festa. Usará a roupa que eu escolher e a maquiagem que eu fizer sem reclamar e eu te garanto que Sasuke não tirará os olhos de você."

Eu ri em deboche. "Eu não sabia que você fazia milagres."

"Eu não vou fazer milagres. Eu só vou tirar de dentro de você a garota que eu sei que Sasuke sempre gostou." Eu abri a boca para contra argumentar, mas ela continuou. "Sakura, acredite em mim só dessa vez. Vá para essa festa comigo e se o meu plano não der certo eu juro que eu nunca mais te peço nada pelo resto das nossas vidas."

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. "Nunca mais vai me pedir nada?"

Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente. "Nunca mais."

Era uma boa barganha: tirar Ino do meu pé para sempre – não literalmente para sempre, é claro, mas pelo menos por um bom tempo.

Era quase impossível acreditar que Ino tivesse mãos tão poderosas para fazer com que Sasuke me note em apenas uma tarde. Eu já fiz de tudo, desde mudar o corte do meu cabelo a criar uma conta no Facebook só para ver se ele podia interagir comigo pelo menos virtualmente – o que, como era de se esperar, não aconteceu. Céus, ele não voltou a conversar comigo nem mesmo depois da cena constrangedora na casa dele. Ele não me pediu desculpas, nem mesmo exigiu novamente que eu mantivesse o meu silêncio (talvez por já saber que eu não ousaria fazer algo que ele reprovava).

Porém, o que Ino estava disposta a fazer comigo era justamente o que eu nunca tinha feito: mudar o meu estilo. Eu sabia que se eu deixasse o meu visual por conta dela ela acabaria me vestindo as suas roupas da moda que mostravam mais pele do que eu estava habituada a mostrar, ajeitaria o meu cabelo de um jeito descolado e saberia me maquiar para realçar os meus traços. Era disso que Sasuke gostava. Garotas magras, bonitas, _fashion_, e longe de livros – o que eu seria se eu realmente fosse a essa festa.

Por mais que eu o amasse, prometi a mim mesma que nunca mudaria o que eu era por causa dele ou de ninguém. Entretanto, que mal me faria se eu me transformasse por uma tarde? Era um palpite cuja resposta era imprevisível, mas eu podia tentar. Quem sabe assim ele passaria a se lembrar que eu existo.

Portanto, eu insuflei o meu peito, fechei os olhos e disse: "Que horas posso passar na sua casa?"

Ela quase derrubou a mesa no refeitório na sua empolgação para me abraçar.

Xxxx

"Eu quero ir embora," eu cochichei para Ino.

"Sakura, nós acabamos de chegar. Não tem nem trinta minutos que estamos aqui e Sasuke ainda não deu as caras."

Como parte do nosso acordo, fui até a casa de Ino e deixei que ela me produzisse, e acho que eu nunca estive tão arrependida. Ela havia me emprestado as suas roupas (ela não deixou que eu levasse qualquer coisa minha de casa) e elas eram completamente diferentes de qualquer coisa que eu tinha no meu armário. Eu usava uma short preto jeans curtíssimo (e ainda bem maior do que muitos que vi na festa) e uma blusa branca frente única com um decote enorme nas costas que por pouco não mostrava as laterais dos meus seios.

Portanto, eu estava desconfortável. Eu me sentia nua com aquele traje. Eu mostrava pernas demais, costas demais, braços demais, e Ino prendeu o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto justamente para que tudo ficasse ainda mais evidente. Para piorar a situação ela ainda me obrigou a calçar uma sandália de salto alto que já começava a matar os meus pés. A única coisa que me agradava era a maquiagem que, para o meu alívio, ela não pegou pesado.

"Eu não seu sei se terei ossos nos meus pés até o fim da festa," eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços em descontentamento.

Ino rolou os olhos. "Pare de reclamar. Aqui, beba alguma coisa e logo não sentirá dor alguma." Ela pegou um copo vermelho de plástico de uma mesa e o estendeu para mim.

Eu estiquei o pescoço para ver o conteúdo. "O que é isso?"

"Suco com vodca."

"Ino!" eu exclamei, indignada. "O que está fazendo? Nós não podemos beber! Temos só quinze anos, esqueceu?"

"Sakura, não seja careta. A grande maioria das pessoas aqui é menor de idade. Agora, beba isso."

"Eu não posso beber bebidas alcóolicas –"

"Mas vai. Beba, ou vai ficar com os pés doendo pelo resto da festa."

Relutantemente eu peguei o copo que ela colocava debaixo do meu nariz e o cheirei. "Isso parece péssimo."

"Isso está ótimo. Beba, Sakura. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar."

Eu enruguei o nariz para a bebida. "A sua certeza não é garantia de nada." E tomei um gole.

Eu nunca tinha colocado uma gota de álcool na minha boca. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender por que as pessoas bebiam. Qual era a graça em se embriagar? Ser motivo de risada dos outros? Não se lembrar de nada no outro dia ou pior: se lembrar das besteiras que fez? Realmente, não havia vantagem nenhuma em beber e, mesmo se existisse alguma (possibilidade inconcebível para mim) eu nunca pretendi beber antes do período autorizado por lei.

Porém, os meus pés estavam realmente doendo e eu não tinha qualquer remédio comigo. A área da piscina daquela enorme casa estava totalmente ocupada por pessoas e eu não consegui enxergar nenhum lugar onde eu pudesse me sentar. Portanto, a última opção que eu tinha era beber aquela porcaria – até porque estava difícil achar qualquer outra bebida que não tivesse álcool ali.

_Já que está no inferno, abrace o capeta._

Para a minha surpresa eu não tive vontade de cuspir ou vomitar quando terminei o meu primeiro gole de bebida ilícita em toda a minha vida. O gosto não era exatamente agradável, mas também não era tão nauseante quanto eu imaginava que fosse.

"Você gostou, não gostou?" Ino me perguntou com um sorriso esnobe, como se tivesse sido mérito seu eu não vomitar ali mesmo. "Eu sabia que tinha uma veia rebelde nesse seu corpo recatado, Sakura."

"Eu não quero ficar bêbada."

"Você não vai." Eu a olhei desconfiada. "Confie em mim, Sakura. Essa bebida está fraca demais para te deixar bêbada. A não ser que você queira tomar outras coisas mais fortes, ficará bem."

Eu não confiava nela, mas não tinha outras opções também.

Meia hora depois eu estava na metade do copo, sentindo-me absolutamente leve e quase sem dores nos pés, e Sasuke chegou.

Eu estava com o copo na boca quando Ino me deu uma cotovelada nada discreta que quase me fez derramar a bebida na minha blusa branca – dela, tecnicamente, mas que, por ora, era minha.

"Olhe para lá," ela me ordenou e fez um gesto brusco com a cabeça indicando a direção.

Com os olhos anuviados eu olhei para onde ela apontou e eu o vi, lindo como sempre com uma blusa polo azul marinho e calças jeans. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair de uma sessão de fotos para uma revista de moda.

Imediatamente um burburinho começou na festa, especialmente entre as mulheres. Elas se ajeitaram nos seus assentos (que eu queria desesperadamente ocupar), jogavam os seus cabelos para o lado, se checavam no espelho. Sasuke podia escolher qualquer uma delas – ou mais de uma, se desejasse. Todas estavam disponíveis para ele.

Eu tive certeza de que tinha sido uma ideia estúpida estar ali, procurando por ele. Como eu poderia ganhar de toda aquela concorrência? Era impossível. Eu podia ter me esforçado para ficar parecida com elas, mas eu não chegava aos seus pés. Eu não tinha o charme, o flerte e a autoconfiança que elas tinham e que atraiam Sasuke.

"Ele nunca vai olhar para mim," eu comentei com Ino enquanto bebia outro gole – eu já não contava mais.

"Não seja pessimista," ela me consolou. "Você está linda. Eu não dou duas horas até que ele perceba a idiotice que ele tem feito em te ignorar."

Eu estava no meu segundo copo quando o meu olhar encontrou com o de Sasuke do outro lado da piscina.

O meu coração disparou e eu quase me engasguei com a bebida.

Bem, pelo menos agora eu tinha certeza que ele no mínimo sabia que eu estava ali e, pela cara que fez, achou estranho (assim como eu). Ele enrugou a testa, confuso, continuando a me olhar para ter certeza de que eu era mesmo a sua amiga de infância, a _nerd, _a babá do seu irmão que só saía de casa para ir ao colégio e voltava do colégio direto para casa e que não sabia como usar o Facebook.

Ainda olhando para ele mais um gole desceu pela minha garganta.

"Sakura, ele está te olhando!" Ino exclamou sorridente. "Eu _sabia _que o meu plano não ia falhar! Essa blusa e esse short derrubam qualquer um." E meu deu batidinhas orgulhosas nas costas.

Eu cambaleei para frente e por muito pouco não perdi o equilíbrio e caí de boca no chão.

"O que é isso, Sakura?" ela me perguntou depois de me ajudar a me recompor. "Está bêbada?"

Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, mas o meu silêncio a respondeu de forma completamente séria.

"Meu Deus," ela sussurrou e me encarou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. "Você está bêbada!"

"Cale a boca!" eu disse, tampando os lábios dela. "Eu só estou um pouco–"

"Pare de mentir, Sakura! Você está _muito_ bêbada!" Ela riu e me abraçou. Parecia que eu tinha ganhado o prêmio de melhor aluna do século. "Eu nunca achei que viveria para testemunhar esse dia!"

"Não exagere, Ino," eu disse, me desvencilhando dela. "Só estou um pouco tonta."

"O seu pé parou de doer?"

"Totalmente."

Ela riu.

Xxxx

Eu achei que eu era esperta e sensata o suficiente para não ouvir e acreditar em nada que viesse de Ino – especialmente uma Ino em uma festa regada a álcool que ela consumia avidamente. _Nada _de bom saía daquela cabeça loira, e me arrastar até ali talvez tivesse sido a pior de todas as ideias.

Era óbvio e altamente previsível que em pouco mais de uma hora eu ficasse tonta, desnorteada, trocando as pernas, falando embolado, com o mundo começando a girar ao meu redor e perdida da minha amiga traíra que carregava toda a culpa.

E eu não tinha bebido nem três copos inteiros – eu acho.

Eu só percebi que Ino tinha desaparecido quando um garoto fumando maconha passou na minha frente sem pudor algum e ao me virar para comentar com ela, horrorizada, vi que não estava do meu lado. A traíra tinha me deixado sozinha, parada perto do bar, conversando com o vento, sem me avisar nada.

Eu não sabia se ficava com raiva por ter perdido a minha companhia ou desesperada por não saber o que fazer sem ela.

A minha mente bêbada me convenceu de que eu tinha que ir a procura dela. Se o meu equilíbrio não estivesse comprometido tanto pela bebida quanto por aquela sandália de salto desnecessária eu teria achado aquela uma ótima decisão. Porém, no estado em que eu estava, sair por aí sozinha em uma casa estranha cheia de pessoas estranhas fazendo coisas ainda mais estranhas tinha um prognóstico bastante sombrio.

Mesmo assim, eu fui. Eu não queria nem podia ficar sozinha – não que Ino estivesse melhor do que eu em se tratando de sobriedade, mas era melhor do que nada.

Eu a maldisse o tempo todo em que saí a esmo em sua busca, esbarrando em um milhão de pessoas. Eu não tinha a mais remota das ideias sobre onde começar a procura-la, principalmente depois que eu percorri toda a área da piscina (onde estivemos todo esse tempo até ela me fazer o favor de sumir) e não vi nenhum sinal dela. Onde, diabos, ela poderia estar em uma casa daquele tamanho?

Muitos minutos que eu não tive condições de contar se passaram sem que eu a encontrasse, e eu comecei a me preocupar. Em um dado momento eu me lembrei de que vivia na geração dos celulares e puxei o meu para liga-la. Ela não atendeu. Se antes eu estava com raiva, agora o meu coração começava a se acelerar em preocupação. Eu já tinha visto notícias e filmes a respeito do que esses adolescentes inconsequentes podiam fazer uma festa como aquela em que praticamente tudo era liberado. Tão desacompanhada como eu, alguém poderia ter pegado a minha amiga e a levado para –

Os meus devaneios foram interrompidos por um peitoral onde, distraída, eu bati o meu rosto. Eu teria caído se mãos fortes não me tivessem segurado pelos ombros.

"Ei, cuidado, senhorita!" uma voz alegre me alertou. "Se continuar desse jeito vai acabar caindo na piscina – o que seria uma ótima imagem, eu devo admitir."

Eu olhei para cima pronta para me desculpar. Quase tropecei novamente ao encarar um par de olhos extremamente azuis. O garoto que me salvara era alto, loiro, com um sorriso brilhante – ainda mais brilhante agora que eu tinha bebida umas e outras – e tinha mãos muito firmes que continuaram a me aparar.

Após alguns segundos a minha mente embriagada o reconheceu: era Naruto, do ano de Sasuke. Não era raro encontra-los juntos andando pelo colégio ou fora dele também. Alguns até diziam que ele eram melhores amigos apesar de serem o completo oposto um do outro: Naruto, o palhaço extrovertido do colégio, e Sasuke, o cara legal, inacessível e fechado.

E ele era bonitinho, agora que parei para olhá-lo de perto. Não tanto quanto Sasuke, é lógico, mas bem atraente.

"Me desculpe," eu murmurei quando recuperei a voz, ajeitando o meu cabelo e a minha blusa.

"Posso saber aonde estava indo com tanta pressa?" ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo. _Realmente, bem bonitinho. _

"Eu estou procurando a minha amiga," eu respondi. Eu não devia conversar com estranhos, a minha mãe sempre me disse, mas os meus recursos acabaram e eu estava muito preocupada com Ino. "Ela é uma loira de olhos azuis..." Eu estreitei os olhos. "Quase igual a você."

Se eu não estivesse tão bêbada eu jamais teria tido coragem de falar com ele daquela maneira. Naruto era do grupo de Sasuke, o grupo dos "legais" do colégio, e eu, como Sasuke gostava de me lembrar, era o protótipo da escória colegial.

Você não está uma escória hoje, uma voz me disse. Eu tive que concordar com ela, em partes. Afinal, Sasuke tinha olhado para mim, não tinha? Alguma coisa tinha dado certo na preparação de Ino.

"Ela deve ser muito bonita," ele brincou. "Qual é o nome dela?"

"Ino."

"Ino? _Você_ é a amiga da Ino?" ele exclamou, surpreso. "Você é a Sakura?"

Eu enruguei a testa. "Como sabe o meu nome?"

"Ino me perguntou se seria problema trazer uma amiga para festa," ele respondeu e me olhou dos pés à cabeça. "Mas ela nunca me disse que seria uma tão bonita."

Eu senti o meu rosto queimar. _Meu Deus, Naruto Uzumaki está me dizendo que sou bonita! Posso esperar chuva de canivetes essa noite. Estaria ele tão bêbado quanto eu?_

"Espere," eu disse, por um momento me esquecendo do elogio. "_Você_ é o dono da festa?"

"É claro que eu sou. Uma festa maneira como essa só poderia ter sido dada por mim." Ele sorriu de um jeito que eliminava qualquer possibilidade de eu pensar que ele estava se gabando. Ele estava apenas descontraindo – de um jeito _bem _bonitinho. "Não me diga que você veio a uma festa sem nem saber de quem era!"

As minhas bochechas coraram ainda mais. "Bem, eu –"

Ele gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás e depois, para a minha imensa vergonha, rodeou os meus ombros com um dos braços. Eu achei que poderia desmaiar ali mesmo. Pelo menos ele estaria ali para não me deixar cair. "Calma, Sak, estou só brincando. Eu sei que você não é mais uma dessas meninas loucas que se aventuram por aí em casas de desconhecido. Ino me disse que eu tinha que fazer uma festa bem especial porque essa seria a primeira vez que a amiga dela saía em _séculos_e que eu era _obrigado a fazê-la se divertir,_" ele imitou a voz dela, fazendo-me rir com a semelhança.

O rosto dele estava bem perto do meu agora que ele me abraçou. Ele tinha um cheiro muito bom, eu conclui, e eu estava tão bêbada que eu quase – quase mesmo – virei o nariz para sentir o aroma da pele dele.

"E então?"

"E então o quê?" eu perguntei, um pouco zonza com a nossa proximidade. Há meses que eu não ficava tão perto de um garoto, especialmente de um tão atraente quanto Naruto.

Ele sorriu. "Está se divertindo?"

Eu não tive tempo de responder porque, subitamente, o braço de Naruto deixou os meus ombros e ele se afastou um passo de mim. Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que tinha acontecido – teria ele reconhecido a _nerd _insossa do colégio? – quando virei para o lado e quase tive um aneurisma.

Sasuke estava ali, segurando o braço de Naruto – e pelo visto com muita força – e encarando o seu suposto melhor amigo com um olhar mortífero.

_Oh, não. Sasuke tinha me visto abraçada a Naruto. _

O que ele ia pensar de mim? Será que ele iria achar que eu e Naruto estávamos juntos?

Ele provavelmente não iria dar a mínima por isso, uma voz me sussurrou. Seria mais provável que ele ficasse mais preocupado com Naruto e a reputação que ele teria se fosse visto ficando com uma zé-ninguém como eu do que comigo.

"Naruto," ele disse por entre os dentes, ainda metralhado o seu amigo com os olhos. "Estão te chamando lá fora."

"Para quê? Não é algo que pode esperar? Eu estava batendo um papo com a Sakura aqui." Ele apontou o dedão para mim, sem parecer afetado pelo péssimo humor de Sasuke.

Sasuke olhou para mim com o mesmo olhar que reservou para o dono da festa. O meu estômago congelou.

"É urgente," ele respondeu ainda com os dentes cerrados. "Vá logo."

"Mas eu estava querendo –"

"_Vá, _Naruto."

Se eu estivesse no lugar do pobre Naruto eu teria saído correndo com o rabo entre as pernas diante do tom de voz de Sasuke. Aparentemente ele não era tão facilmente intimidado por Sasuke quanto eu. Naruto apenas se virou para mim com mais um sorriso.

"Posso pegar o seu telefone?" ele perguntou, tirando o seu próprio celular do bolso da calça.

_Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo nesse mundo? Naruto Uzumaki me pedindo o meu telefone? _Eu queria me beliscar para confirmar que eu não estava sonhando ou não fora transportada para outra dimensão. _Onde está Ino para ver uma coisa dessas?_

Eu abri a boca para responder, mas fui rudemente interrompida.

"Ela não quer te dar o telefone."

Era Sasuke.

Por que ele estava respondendo por mim?

"Eu não estava falando com você, imbecil," Naruto disse, encarando o olhar gélido de Sasuke. "E então, Sakura? Pode me passar o seu telefone?"

"Eu já disse que ela não quer –"

"Posso."

Foi com uma grande satisfação que eu vi Sasuke se calar – e por minha causa. Eu não sabia de onde surgira essa bravura que me fez contrariar tão descaradamente o garoto que eu gostava e que me fez concordar em dar o meu telefone para alguém como Naruto.

Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem de onde vinha a coragem. Vinha de dentro daquele copo vermelho que eu ainda segurava.

"Ótimo!" um Naruto ainda mais satisfeito do que eu exclamou. "Pode falar."

Eu disse o meu número com uma voz embolada – não que eu tivesse muita ciência disso e, mesmo se tivesse, estava bêbada demais para me importar – para Naruto anotar no seu celular. O tempo inteiro eu pude sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim, como se só isso tivesse o poder de me fazer parar (e realmente teria se eu não estivesse, como eu disse, bêbada como um gambá).

Naruto me pegou de surpresa ao se inclinar para me dar um rápido beijo na bochecha que, agora, estava prestes a soltar lavas de tão quente. Eu podia jurar que ouvi Sasuke respirar profundamente.

"Desculpe eu ter que te deixar aqui mas, você sabe, o dono da festa sempre tem muito trabalho a fazer – especialmente para agradar uma garota como você," o meu novo amigo explicou. "Ah, e me esqueci de te dizer: você não tem com o que se preocupar. Ino está com Shikamaru, um amigo meu que ela conhece muito bem, se é que me entende. Até mais, Sak. Eu te ligo mais tarde."

Eu estava tão atordoada que não fiz nada mais além de acenar distraidamente, ainda sentindo o local onde ele me beijou queimar. Ele disse mesmo que iria me ligar? _Oh, meu Deus. Naruto Uzumaki disse que ia me ligar! Naruto ia ligar para mim, Sakura Haruno. _Aquelas roupas que Ino escolhera realmente estavam surtindo efeito. Nem nos meus mais criativos devaneios eu seria capaz de imaginar que –

A minha tagarelice interna foi interrompida quando dedos agarraram o meu braço e o dono deles era nada mais nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar do choque de tê-lo me tocando pela primeira vez em uma eternidade ele me arrastou, andando a passos largos que eu tive muita dificuldade de acompanhar por motivos mais do que óbvios.

Eu queria pedi-lo para diminuir o passo. A minha cabeça e estômago rodavam e eu podia cair ou vomitar a qualquer momento, mas, quando eu abri a boca para protestar, ele me empurrou por uma porta que dava para um quarto magnífico e a fechou atrás de si.

_Estou sozinha em um quarto com Sasuke Uchiha. _A minha visão já rodopiante pela bebida rodou ainda mais quando fiz essa constatação bombástica.

Eu tomei mais um gole da bebida – sabe-se-lá como, eu continuei com o copo na mão. Precisava umedecer a minha garganta seca.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim até ficar a um passo de distância, os olhos estreitados em fúria que eu não sabia de onde eu vinha. _O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Será que ele vai me odiar ainda mais? _

Ele desviou os seus olhos dos meus para o copo que eu segurava por um segundo.

"O que está fazendo?" ele perguntou subitamente, quebrando o silêncio que começava a se tornar bastante constrangedor.

Eu franzi o cenho. "Hum, esperando você me dizer por que me trouxe até aqui?"

Se é que isso fosse possível, ele me encarou com ainda mais raiva.

Eu estava prestes a vomitar. Bebida e Sasuke (irado, diga-se de passagem) não era uma combinação boa.

"Eu não estou brincando, Sakura," ele me repreendeu por entre os dentes. As minhas pernas ficaram bambas ao ouvir o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios altamente convidativos. Sasuke não falava o meu nome há tanto tempo que eu temia que ele o tivesse esquecido da mesma forma como se esqueceu de mim e da minha presença. "Que porra está fazendo em uma festa dessas?"

"E-Eu..." eu gaguejei, nervosa com a proximidade, a voz, a fúria e a mera existência de Sasuke.

Eu nunca estive tão confusa em toda a minha vida. Por que ele estava sendo tão hostil comigo? Teria sido porque invadi o seu território, o seu habitat natural? Estaria ele com medo que eu revelasse à mãe dele as loucuras que ele fazia quando saia de casa?

Eu me senti insultada. Quem ele achava que eu era? Uma fofoqueira ou uma traíra (como Ino, que me deixara sozinha)? Por um acaso ele se esqueceu de toda a minha fidelidade durante todos esses anos, mesmo enquanto ele esteve determinado a fingir que eu não existia?

Ele não se esqueceu, a minha consciência me sussurrou, ele nunca _soube _o quão fiel você é a ele. Ele nunca se importou em saber.

_São muito interessantes as reflexões que o álcool te induz a fazer._

Eu mordi o lábio e lutei contra as lágrimas. Eu não podia me mostrar submissa. Eu estava _vestida _para não me mostrar submissa a ele. Fui àquela porcaria de festa para que ele me notasse e para tal tinha me transformado em outra pessoa: uma garota confiante de si mesma, bonita, atraente, fashion e bêbada, exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Eu não estaria sendo diferente daquela Sakura sem graça se não me defendesse, estaria?

Portanto, eu ergui o meu queixo e, tremendo dos pés à cabeça em nervosismo, disse: "E-Eu estou farreando, Sasuke, assim como você. Por quê? Vê algum problema nisso?"

Eu era uma idiota. Eu me arrependi do que falei no instante em que fechei a boca. O que eu estava pensando, desafiando e respondendo Sasuke assim? Com toda a certeza ele viraria as costas para mim e sairia daquele quarto para nunca mais me ver e voltaríamos a ser dois completos desconhecidos.

Eu vi os olhos dele se abrirem milimetricamente, talvez em surpresa. _Não esperava que eu fosse capaz de te confrontar, não é mesmo? Você não é o único. _

A leve surpresa sumiu do seu rosto tão rapidamente quanto chegou, e a fúria voltou a assumir toda a sua expressão facial.

"Eu vejo _vários_ problemas nisso," ele sibilou. "A começar pelos seus pais. Eles sabem que você está aqui?"

Eu bufei, cruzando os braços. Eu aparentava estar confiante quando, na verdade, eu queria chorar em desespero. "É claro que sabem."

"Mentira."

Ele disse aquela pequena palavra com tanta autoridade que a minha resolução em desafiá-lo quase se desfez. Porém, eu me recuperei rapidamente e voltei a empinar o queixo. "Bem, eles sabem que eu estou com Ino, e isso é a mais pura verdade."

Eu não tinha muita experiência em saídas de final de semana, mas eu não era idiota o suficiente para dizer aos meus pais que ia a uma festa daquele tipo. Eles sabiam tão bem quanto eu o que acontecia nelas e jamais me deixariam sair de casa se eu lhes revelasse o meu verdadeiro paradeiro. Portanto, eu espertamente disse que passaria a tarde com Ino – o que não deixava de ser um fato verdadeiro.

"Você não estava com Ino quando te encontrei," ele continuou. "Estava, ao invés disso, flertando descaradamente com um cara muito mais velho do que você."

Ouvir o que eu fiz na voz de Sasuke me fez pensar se eu realmente havia agido errado.

"Não seja exagerado," eu retruquei mesmo quando, no fundo, eu refletia as minhas atitudes. "Naruto não é _muito _mais velho do que eu –"

"Ele tem dezessete anos. Você tem quinze."

"Eu faço dezesseis no mês que vem. _Você_ tem a mesma idade de Naruto e não se importou nem um pouco em levar para casa uma garota da minha idade, se me lembro bem."

_Cale a maldita boca, Sakura!_

Eu vi os olhos dele se estreitarem, efetivamente fazendo com que eu me arrependesse das minhas palavras assim que eles terminaram de ser ditas. O que eu estava fazendo? Desde quando eu conversava com Sasuke daquele jeito – desde quando eu conversava com Sasuke de _qualquer _jeito? Não tinha sido eu quem o defendera poucos dias atrás quando a mãe dele reclamou da sua postura irresponsável? Por que eu o estava acusando agora?

A resposta para todas as perguntas era simples: o álcool havia roubado a minha inibição e o meu medo por ele.

Eu estava querendo-os de volta.

Eu o vi cerrar os dentes. Eu consegui a proeza de deixa-lo ainda mais furioso comigo. "Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

A minha língua, pelo visto, perdera a sua conexão com o meu cérebro e passou a falar o que nem mesmo eu sabia que sentia.

"Tem razão," eu disse. "O que você estava fazendo com Karin é muito pior do que a minha inocente conversa com Naruto."

"'Inocente'?" Ele deu mais um passo em minha direção. A sua proximidade me deixou ainda mais tonta. "Você acha que Naruto tinha intenções _inocentes _ao pedir o seu telefone? Acha que ele olhou para essa sua roupa ridiculamente curta e decidiu que queria apenas bater um papo amigável com você? Acha que ele não percebeu que está bêbada e não lhe passou pela cabeça tirar proveito disso?" Ele balançou a cabeça, como uma mãe desapontada com alguma peripécia do filho. "É por isso que não pode participar de festas assim, Sakura. A sua ingenuidade é tão grande que beira a estupidez."

Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Depois de tanto tempo sem trocarmos uma mísera palavra era isso o que Sasuke tinha para me dizer? Que eu era ingênua, estúpida, bêbada e que a minha roupa estava _ridiculamente curta_? Eu havia me arrumado e aturado aquele salto alto por horas só para ser repreendida por ele?

"Se eu soubesse que seria tão grosso e imbecil e idiota e... e _insensível_ comigo eu não teria pensado duas vezes antes de recusar o convite de Ino para vir a essa porcaria de festa!" eu gritei e empurrei o peito dele, amassando o copo que ainda segurava e derramando o resto do conteúdo em nós dois. "Eu não acredito que menti para os meus pais, vesti roupas que eu nunca usaria, bebi como uma louca para diminuir a dor nos meus pés, me perdi de Ino e quase caí de cara no chão diversas vezes só para ouvir você me dizer que eu sou uma estúpida!"

Eu o empurrei de novo. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados em choque. "Quer saber? Teria sido muito melhor eu ter ficado em casa e continuado a ser um zero à esquerda na sua vida do que passar por toda essa humilhação só para ganhar um mísero 'oi' de um arrogante como você!"

Eu saí do quarto com a mesma raiva com que ele me arrastou até lá.

Xxx

**A.N.: Eu sei que eu deveria estar atualizando as minhas outras histórias, mas estou sofrendo de um ****_writer's block_**** e tudo o que eu consegui produzir foi isso. A história já está quase pronta e, portanto, será atualizada de forma mais regular (assim eu espero). **

**Espero que gostem e não me odeiem! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Seja Você Mesmo**

**Capítulo 2**

Abraçada ao seu vaso sanitário eu resmunguei para Ino: "Eu não acredito que eu disse à Sasuke que ele era arrogante."

Ela rolou os olhos e acariciou as minhas costas enquanto eu vomitava mais uma vez. "Por que está tão arrependida? Disse a verdade, não disse? Ele merecia ouvir tudo o que ouviu."

"Ele nunca mais vai falar comigo," eu murmurei, sentindo os meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. "Ele me odeia mais ainda, e tudo isso é culpa sua!" Eu a fuzilei com os olhos. "Por que me obrigou a ir essa maldita festa?"

"Eu te obriguei justamente para que falasse com Sasuke! Não era isso o que queria? Pois bem, missão cumprida!"

"Eu queria _conversar _com ele, não insultá-lo!"

"Melhor ainda. Você não disse nenhuma mentira para ele, Sakura, e se as drogas que ele usou tiverem deixado pelo menos um neurônio vivo na cabeça dele ele vai perceber isso."

Eu descansei a testa na borda do vaso, exausta de tanto vomitar. "Ainda hoje eu vou até a casa dele pedir desculpas."

"Ah, mas você não vai _mesmo_!" Ino me contrariou, colocando as mãos na cintura. "Acabará por estragar todo o nosso plano. Acredite em mim, Sakura –"

"Olhe no que deu quando acreditei em você na última vez!"

"—tudo está indo como eu esperava," ela continuou como se eu não tivesse dito nada. "Sasuke finalmente viu a mulher que existe dentro de você: linda, sensual, inteligente e que não vai mais deixar o amor da sua vida escapar."

"Ele não sabe que ele é o amor da minha vida, Ino," eu resmunguei. "E eu tenho certeza que a única coisa que ele vai se lembrar de mim será o meu estado deplorável. Oh, meu Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Eu te falei que ele classificou a minha roupa de ontem como 'ridiculamente curta'?"

Ela abanou uma mão. "Ele só estava chocado de ver a sua transformação."

Eu golfei um pouco mais, tossindo quando o ácido arranhou a minha garganta. Eu torci para que o meu arrependimento e vergonha fossem junto com as minhas vísceras despejadas no vaso sanitário.

"Eu só espero que ele saiba que essa minha transformação só durou um único, mísero, fatídico e tenebroso dia," eu lamentei.

A mandíbula de Ino quase bateu no chão. "Está ficando louca? O que quer dizer com 'um dia'? Não, nem pensar! Essa sua transformação ainda vai durar _muito _tempo!"

"Ino, eu não tenho condições de fingir ser –"

"Você não precisará fingir nada, Sakura, minha querida, doce e tapada amiga," Ino me corrigiu, usando a sua voz de impaciência. "Você será aquela mesma garota de ontem. Não foi ela quem chamou a atenção de Sasuke e o fez te trancar em um quarto _a sós_?"

Meu rosto esquentou com a lembrança. Se aquela frase tivesse sido dita em outro contexto com toda a certeza o seu significado seria outro. Porém, Sasuke não tinha me levado para o quarto para... entrosarmos. Muito diferentemente disso, ele me levou até lá para apontar todas as minhas falhas e burrices que fiz naquela tarde.

"Sim, mas –"

"Então, Sakura! Continue a ser ela!" Eu começava a me irritar com o número de vezes que eu era interrompida. "Você estava deslumbrante ontem, e não foi só Sasuke quem notou. Você deu o seu telefone para Naruto, um dos garotos mais cobiçados do colégio, e eu tenho que acrescentar que um dos amigos de Shikamaru também me perguntou por você."

Eu a olhei com incredulidade. "Está falando sério?"

Ela assentiu. "A sua Sakura de ontem simplesmente arrasou."

Eu suspirei. Eu não sabia que tinha feito tanto sucesso. Entretanto, o único garoto que eu realmente queria que notasse esses meus novos atributos os chamou de "ridículos".

"Eu não quero mais usar roupas curtas e salto alto," eu reclamei, dando descarga quando senti que o meu estômago se aquietou. "Os meus pés ainda estão doendo muito."

"Sakura, toda mulher tem que usar salto alto. Está no nosso DNA. Você não terá que usá-los o tempo todo, é lógico, mas de vez em quando não fará mal algum. O que eu te peço é só que solte mais esse seu cabelo maravilhoso – agradeça a sua mãe pelos genes, porque só Deus sabe como eles ficam desse jeito sem nem uma hidratação –, aplique um pouquinho mais de maquiagem básica para realçar os seus olhos e roupas que valorizem o seu corpo. Só isso."

"Eu não sei fazer 'só isso'. Eu não sei usar maquiagem, nem tratar do meu cabelo nem escolher a roupa certa."

Ino sorriu o mesmo sorriso de quando propôs o maldito plano de me levar à festa do dia anterior. "Eu me sentiria muito feliz em te ajudar. Podemos hoje mesmo ir até o shopping e fazermos umas comprinhas – ou melhor, renovar _todo _o seu guarda-roupa."

"Para quê? Para Sasuke dizer que as minhas roupas estão ridículas?"

"Eu já te disse que ele só estava chocado. Ele – e todo mundo – não estava acostumado a te ver sem os mesmos suéteres feitos pela sua avó." Ela colocou a língua para fora e revirou os olhos como se estivesse com nojo.

Eu soltei um arfar em indignação e enruguei a testa. "O que há de errado com os meus suéteres?"

"Pergunte a Sasuke. Foi provavelmente por causa deles que ele nunca trocou uma palavra com você nos últimos anos."

Eu odiava admitir isso, mas Ino estava certa. Eu não acredito que tenha sido coincidência que eu tenha atraído tantos olhares em uma tarde só por ter mudado um pouco a minha aparência. Sasuke e Naruto conversando comigo no mesmo dia (sendo que o segundo me disse com todas as letras que eu era bonita) era um excelente indicativo de que algo tinha funcionado ontem.

Porém, eu não queria mudar quem eu era, não por um garoto – por mais perfeito que ele fosse.

Ino pegou a minha mão. "Sakura, eu não estou te pedindo que vire outra pessoa." Ou ela me conhecia bem demais para saber o que eu estava pensando ou adquirira novas habilidades telepáticas. "Eu só estou pedindo que dê uma turbinada nessa Sakura já maravilhosa e seja um pouco mais vaidosa. Fizemos uma enorme evolução ontem: de um Sasuke indiferente para um Sasuke abalado pela sua mudança. Ele não teria ido atrás de você nem interrompido a festa dele se algo realmente notável não tivesse acontecido, e o notável de ontem foi você se abrir mais e mostrar a ele esse seu outro lado. Eu tenho certeza que estamos no caminho certo."

Eu suspirei. "E o nosso acordo de que você nunca mais me pediria nada caso eu fosse com você à festa de ontem?"

"Eu me recordo de dizer que eu nunca mais te pediria nada _se o meu plano não desse certo_. A meu ver, ele deu mais do que certo."

Eu não conseguia vencer uma discussão contra Ino.

Xxxx

Como era de se esperar em um colégio movido a fofocas, a minha performance no final de semana teve uma repercussão assombrosa.

O tempo todo eu pude sentir os olhares dos alunos sobre mim e sussurros a meu respeito. Quando eu passava pelo corredor para buscar os meus materiais no escaninho, _todos_ olharam para mim e principalmente para a minha roupa – novamente com a assinatura de Ino: uma blusa branca muito bonita, rendada, nada reveladora, mas muito estilosa, e uma calça muito mais justa do que usual que, de acordo com a minha _personalstylist_, favorecia o formato da minha bunda e alongava as minhas pernas. O meu cabelo estava solto como em poucas ocasiões, contrastando com a cor da blusa, e a pele do meu rosto estava perfeita após passar os produtos que Ino me recomendara.

Diferentemente de sábado, entretanto, aquelas roupas eram _minhas_, adquiridas após horas de compras extenuantes ao lado de Ino. Ela me fez visitar praticamente todas as lojas "descoladas" do shopping (de acordo com ela) e gastar milhares de dólares em roupas que eu nunca teria comprado por vontade própria. Nós compramos desde sapatilhas até jaquetas de couro, passando por calças, blusas de todos os tipos e cores, roupas íntimas, bolsas para todas as ocasiões, cremes e produtos para cabelo e maquiagem.

Para a minha imensa surpresa eu me senti muito bem em tudo que compramos – peças _fashion _que nunca me passou pela cabeça gostar. Eu me olhei no espelho e me senti bonita, poderosa, atraente, tanto que até consegui ganhar uma cantada de um atendente de uma das lojas. Ino me ajudou bastante ao escolher roupas que não fugiam muito do meu estilo (eu não queria chegar no colégio com a barriga de fora e os peitos saltando para fora do sutiã como muitas das garotas faziam). Ela apenas atualizou e diversificou o meu guarda-roupa, algo que eu não seria capaz de fazer sozinha.

E eu gostei do que vi ao me arrumar naquela manhã (com o vestuário previamente selecionado por Ino). Aparentemente grande parte do colégio compartilhava dessa minha opinião.

No primeiro dia letivo após a festa apoteótica eu era o centro das atenções do colégio pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida sem precisar vestir roupas desconfortáveis ou indiscretas.

Como dizia Ino, eu melhorei, e não mudei.

O ponto alto do dia foi durante o intervalo.

Sasuke, Naruto e os seus amigos estavam esparramados pelas cadeiras ao redor de uma mesa do refeitório, conversando e gargalhando (não Sasuke, é claro) com o exato propósito de atrair a atenção dos outros alunos para si – o que, diga-se de passagem, eles conseguiam sem fazer esforço.

Um iceberg pareceu mover pelo meu estômago ao rever o meu amigo de infância e eu congelei na porta do refeitório. Eu ainda não tinha me decidido como agir depois do mico que paguei dois dias atrás. Eu não sabia se pedia desculpas ou se fingia que nada tivesse acontecido – ou seja, voltar à normalidade em que eu era tão significante na vida de Sasuke quanto a poeira no meu sapato (novo).

Eu estava prestes a virar as costas e sair dali sem comer nada quando Ino me agarrou pelo braço e me impediu de escapar.

"Você vai pegar o seu lanche e passar por ele com a cabeça erguida, Sakura Haruno," ela sussurrou no meu ouvido enquanto me arrastava até a fila da cantina.

"Eu não sei se consigo, Ino," eu também sussurrei, voltando a sentir os olhares dos alunos sobre mim e a ouvir um burburinho que muito provavelmente começou por minha chegada.

"Sakura, é simples: pegue a sua bandeja e passe por ele sem fazer essa cara de desesperada que está fazendo agora."

"É mais fácil falar do que fazer."

"Você só não tem prática. Olhe e aprenda."

Quando terminou de depositar o seu lanche da bandeja ela me deu uma piscadela nada discreta e, como uma modelo de passarela, desfilou pelo refeitório, passando ao lado da mesa dos populares (onde Sasuke obviamente estava) atraindo o olhar todos deles para si como se fosse um imã.

Era natural para ela. Ela era linda, loira, engraçada e sabia flertar com os garotos. Eu não.

Ela se sentou na nossa mesa e me olhou como se dissesse: "ande logo!"

Eu tinha que tentar. De que adiantava me vestir daquela forma se me faltava atitude? Eu não queria apenas mostrar que tinha confiança em mim mesma, mas _ter _a porcaria dessa confiança de uma vez por todas.

Portanto, eu respirei fundo, aumentei o aperto dos meus dedos nas laterais da bandeja, levantei a cabeça, endireitei a minha postura, e fui, tentando ignorar a atenção que o resto do colégio agora me reservava.

Sasuke olhou para mim durante todo o meu percurso até a mesa.

Naruto acenou e sorriu para mim.

Eu o cumprimentei de volta.

Sasuke o metralhou com os olhos.

Eu quase não consegui conter o meu sorriso.

Xxxx

No mesmo dia eu me conectei ao Facebook pela primeira vez em meses – orientação de Ino. Imaginei que ele estivesse às moscas. Da última vez que o chequei eu tinha exatos trinta e dois amigos e não havia postado nada na minha página (eu nem ao menos sabia como se fazia isso). O meu perfil estava sem foto e os meus dados incompletos.

No canto superior esquerdo da minha tela havia ícones em vermelhos com números embaixo: o primeiro, Ino me explicou, indicava as solicitações de amizade – e eu tinha quinze de uma só vez; o segundo, as minhas mensagens, e o terceiro as notificações.

Cliquei no primeiro ícone. Vários dos meus colegas de colégio que eu mal conversava me adicionaram e eu aceitei todos distraidamente.

Foram os dois últimos que me surpreenderam.

Sasuke e Naruto.

_Sasuke quer ser o meu amigo no Facebook._

Eu fiz uma dancinha de alegria na minha cadeira. Pelo visto ele não estava com tanta raiva de mim quanto eu imaginei. Ele não gostaria de ser o meu amigo no Facebook se estivesse ressentido pelo que eu disse na festa, certo?

Eu não demorei meio segundo para aceita-lo. Afinal, era para isso que eu tinha criado essa conta.

Xxxx

De pé na frente do espelho, eu passei uma mão pelo meu vestido branco. A sua gola contornava o meu pescoço e a sua fluidez era interrompida na altura da minha cintura, definindo a minha silhueta. O seu material rendado era frouxo, solto, tanto no busto quanto da cintura para baixo. Ele era lindo, mais uma cortesia da minha tarde de compras com Ino, e eu me sentia muito bem nele, especialmente pela sua cor destacar o meu cabelo longo.

_Até que você está bonita, Srta. Sakura._

A minha mãe apareceu na porta do meu quarto e eu fingi que não estava me admirando no espelho.

"Sakura, os Uchiha já chegaram," ela anunciou e sorriu ao ver a minha roupa. "Onde arranjou essa roupa?"

Eu sorri, feliz por ela ter notado. "Compras com Ino. Gostou?"

"Está linda." E eu realmente parecia estar, porque eu nunca vi a minha mãe olhar para uma roupa minha do jeito que ela fazia naquele momento. Ela já havia tentado fazer comigo exatamente o que Ino conseguiu: aflorar a minha vaidade e o meu senso de moda, mas nunca teve o sucesso da minha amiga (talvez porque ela não tivesse tido a perspicácia de usar Sasuke como arma). Portanto, a minha mãe se contentava em me ver com os "suéteres da minha avó" (que não foram realmente feitos por ela, mas que pareciam ter sido), sem fazer nenhum comentário pejorativo tampouco positivo.

Eu fiquei ligeiramente mais feliz com a satisfação dela em me ver mais arrumada do que o costume.

Eu desci as escadas para o primeiro andar simultaneamente aprendendo a me equilibrar na sandália de salto (que não era tão alto quanto Ino gostaria, mas já era "alguma coisa", como ela tinha dito). Ouvi a voz de Itachi antes mesmo de vê-lo e um sorriso involuntário já surgia no meu rosto.

Por pouco eu não rolei o restante dos degraus abaixo ao ver quem me esperava perto da escada.

_Sasuke. _

Ele foi o primeiro a me ver, talvez por sua atenção estar completamente desviada da animada conversa entre os nossos pais. Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça ele se virou para mim quando eu estava na metade do meu trajeto, e os seus olhos que antes pareciam entediados se abriram discretamente ao me ver.

Ele me analisou. Eu o admirei. Ainda estagnada de susto no meio da escada. _Ai, meu Deus, ele está usando terno_, preto, com os botões fechados, sobre uma blusa social branca. O seu cabelo eternamente bagunçado, agora, estava arrumado, penteado.

Ele nunca pareceu tanto um modelo saído da capa de uma revista.

E eu nunca achei que a minha boca pudesse ficar tão seca, nem que o meu coração pudesse bater tão forte sem quebrar as minhas costelas, nem que as minhas mãos pudessem suar tanto em um espaço de tempo tão curto.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Desde que ele aplicou o embargo de não conversar comigo ele nunca fora até a minha casa, especialmente para um jantar como aquele. Era a comemoração pelo fechamento de mais um contrato da empresa do seu pai – eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava, apenas que eles fecharam um acordo muito importante e há muito desejado pela diretoria da empresa.

Eu me arrumei sem considerar a possibilidade de ele estar ali, certa de que seríamos apenas os meus pais, os pais dele e, no máximo, Itachi. Sasuke detestava se vestir tão formalmente (obviamente não fora o próprio quem me revelou essa pequena informação, mas a sua mãe quando questionei em um dos milhares jantares de negócio por que o seu filho mais velho não estar presente), e, até então, eu achava que ele me detestava também. Eu imaginei que ele fosse ficar em casa – ou sair, mesmo que fosse em plena quarta-feira – e não se arrumar como um príncipe para ir a um jantar na _minha_ casa.

Eu não estava preparada para aquilo.

"Sakura, o que está fazendo parada aí?" A voz do meu pai interrompeu os meus devaneios que consistiam basicamente em pôr as mãos naquela espetacular forma de Sasuke. "Estávamos só te esperando para nos sentar à mesa."

Eu engoli as minhas poucas gotas de saliva e me forcei a sorrir educadamente para terminar de descer as escadas. Com pernas ainda bambas – e com Sasuke ainda a me olhar – fui até os casais de melhores amigos. Cumprimentei Mikoto e Fugaku com um cordial beijo na bochecha e quase fui derrubada no chão pelo abraço apertado de Itachi.

Quando me virei para Sasuke os meus pulmões se estreitaram ainda mais. Como eu iria cumprimenta-lo? Com beijos nas bochechas, como fiz com os seus pais? Um aperto de mão? Um aceno? Um tapinha nas costas?

Ele respondeu as minhas perguntas de um jeito que quase me fez desmaiar. Uma das suas mãos saiu do bolso da sua calça para tocar o meu ombro, e antes que eu pudesse me recuperar desse choque em particular o seu rosto veio em minha direção – foi então que as minhas pernas já tão moles quanto geleias quase desistiram de me sustentar – e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Sakura," ele disse quando terminou de quase me dar um ataque cardíaco.

Para qualquer outra pessoa aquele simples gesto não seria nada mais do que cordial e platônico, duas pessoas se cumprimentando normalmente. Porém, quando se tratava de Sasuke e o período que ele ficou sem conversar comigo aquilo queria dizer _muita _coisa. Eu fiquei sem ar, encarando-o, o meu cérebro liquefeito.

Eu suspirei em alívio quando a minha mãe convidou a todos para a sala de jantar. Eu temia entrar em combustão sob o olhar de Sasuke. De mãos dadas com Itachi – que não parou de conversar um só segundo desde que me viu, alheio ao meu desconcerto perto do seu irmão mais velho – nós nos sentamos ao redor da mesa que deveria ter uns vinte lugares.

O fôlego que eu havia recuperado foi perdido novamente quando Sasuke se sentou diretamente na minha frente (Itachi havia ocupado a cadeira ao meu lado). _Eu vou ter que olhar para ele durante todo o jantar. _

Foi como uma tortura para mim. Se os meus olhos ficassem sobre ele por mais de dois segundos todos os sintomas da minha paixonite por ele apareceriam, e eles não eram nada discretos. Meu coração batia mais forte, as minhas mãos tremiam e suavam, o meu fôlego era cruelmente roubado, eu não prestava atenção em uma palavra da conversa chata entre os nossos pais. Eu não consegui comer nada, temendo que o meu estômago não conseguisse segurar a comida – e sempre ficava a um passo de cuspir o meu suco quando os nossos olhares se encontravam, o que acontecia com uma frequência que não era saudável.

Quando Itachi perguntou à Mikoto se ele podia ir para o meu quarto jogar videogame comigo eu resisti ao impulso de me jogar aos seus pés, beijá-los e lhe agradecer por me livrar dessa tortura. Quase derrubei a cadeira na minha pressa sair dali e praguejei quem quer que estivesse brincando comigo Lá Em Cima quando Sasuke também se levantou, mas, para o meu alívio momentâneo, ele apenas se retirava para conversar ao celular.

Com uma garota, a minha mente azeda pensou. Peguei a mão de Itachi e sai correndo para o meu quarto, onde ficava o meu videogame e a salvação para o meu coração que parecia estar tendo um ataque epiléptico.

Eu e Itachi sentamos no chão do meu quarto para jogar _Little Big Planet 2_, o novo preferido de Itachi (que gritava como um louco sempre que um de nós morria, ou seja, a cada trinta segundos), e eu pude respirar novamente.

Por menos de dez minutos.

Eu não precisei de tirar os olhos da tela da TV para saber que Sasuke tinha chegado (e o meu personagem morreu assim que ele se fez presente). Eu ajeitei a minha coluna e diminui o volume dos meus gritos e risadas, e se Itachi não fosse uma criança e fosse um pouquinho mais observador perceberia o retorno do meu óbvio nervosismo.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" o pequeno Itachi gritou ao notar o seu irmão. "Jogue com a gente! Esse jogo dá para jogar de três e Sak tem outro controle, não tem, Sak? Por favor, diz que tem diz que tem diz que tem..."

_Itachi, cale a boca. _

Eu poderia mentir e dizer que eu não tinha outro maldito controle ou levantar e fingir tropeçar no ar, cair no meu videogame e quebrar tudo para não existirem mais possibilidades de jogarmos, mas eu não conseguia resistir aos olhos de cachorrinho pidão que Itachi sempre fazia quando queria ganhar alguma coisa de mim. Além disso, eu era uma péssima mentirosa, e Sasuke com certeza perceberia isso se eu inventasse uma desculpa, exatamente como fez na festa de Naruto.

Portanto, com a garganta seca, eu apenas assenti e puxei da minha gaveta o meu controle extra que eu agora me arrependia amargamente de ter comprado (para que, diabos, eu precisava de três controles? Eu era filha única e nas raras vezes que os meus amigos iam até a minha casa, não era para jogar videogame).

Sasuke deu de ombros com uma indiferença totalmente oposta ao que eu estava sentindo e se sentou ao meu lado no chão.

_Por que ele tem que se sentar ao meu lado? _eu choraminguei mentalmente. Ele estava no meu quarto, um fato completamente inédito, e se sentou ao meu lado para jogar no _meu _videogame. Essa vida era muita injusta.

"Legal!" Itachi exclamou enquanto Sasuke escolhia o seu personagem. "Faz muuuuuito tempo que você não brinca comigo, Sasuke!"

A alegria de Itachi por finalmente ter um pouco da atenção do seu irmão quase compensou o descompassar do meu coração. Enquanto eu me retraía para uma Sakura calada e extremamente concentrada no jogo para não fazer besteiras na frente de Sasuke, Itachi recomeçou a gritar ainda mais alto sempre que qualquer coisa acontecia, feliz, jogando os seus braços para cima.

Eu fiquei perdida quando alcançamos uma fase em que tínhamos que usar um equipamento louco que lançava uma espécie de bolinho. Eu tentei entender sozinha os mecanismos daquela arma já que Itachi estava afobado demais para sequer notar que eu estava confusa, mas tudo o que consegui fazer foi atirar um bolinho em Sasuke e jogá-lo em um precipício.

Eu me virei para ele desesperada para pedir desculpas por tê-lo matado, mas ele falou antes que eu pudesse reunir coragem.

"Está apertando o botão errado," ele me disse tão baixo que Itachi provavelmente nem escutou. "Mova o analógico para acertar a mira."

Eu não ouvia uma palavra do que ele dizia. Como eu podia se ele estava inclinado na minha direção, apertando os botões do _meu _controle e falando tão perto do meu ouvido que eu podia sentir o seu hálito no meu rosto?

Eu fingi que entendi o que ele me explicou (quando ele terminou eu não me lembrava nem o nome do jogo) e continuamos as nossas aventuras virtuais. Eu matei Sasuke sem querer novamente em menos de um minuto.

E ele tentou me explicar novamente com uma voz tão monótona quanto antes.

E eu de novo não ouvi nada.

Nós não tínhamos conseguido passar de uma fase inteira (devido às milhares de vezes em que eu morri e fiz o meu personagem matar os outros – não por falta de habilidade, é claro, mas pelo meu braço roçar _o tempo todo _no de Sasuke) quando Mikoto aparece na porta do meu quarto.

"Itachi, querido, as sobremesas já estão sendo servidas."

"Eba!" ele gritou e jogou o meu controle no chão, saindo correndo antes que eu pudesse terminar de processar o que a mãe dele disse (o meu cérebro ainda não tinha recuperado a sua capacidade totalmente perdida desde que Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado).

Eu demorei para compreender que eu e Sasuke tínhamos ficado a sós.

No meu quarto.

Um do lado do outro.

Bem perto.

_Acho que estourei uma artéria cerebral. _

Sasuke detestava doces (eu sempre soube isso desde criança) e talvez fosse por isso que não acompanhou a sua mãe e irmão e ficou no meu quarto. Eu também não era a maior fã de açúcar, mas estava disposta a comer a Fábrica de Chocolates se isso me tirasse de perto de Sasuke – ou eu acabaria morrendo por falta de ar.

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e sair correndo dali tão rápido quanto Itachi quando ele quebrou o silêncio extremamente constrangedor que se instalou desde que ficamos sozinhos.

"Naruto te chamou para a festa."

Por um segundo eu me perguntei como ele sabia disso, e pensei que Sasuke provavelmente tinha visto o convite que Naruto deixou no meu mural do Facebook (que agora eu frequentava com certa assiduidade). Ou então ele tinha conversado diretamente com o seu amigo e descoberto essa informação.

O meu rosto ficou corado independente das opções.

"Hum, sim." Isso era tudo o que o meu cérebro danificado conseguiu exprimir.

Silêncio.

"Você vai?" eu perguntei quando estava quase me sufocando.

"Vou. Você?"

"Vou."

Bem, aparentemente Sasuke era o primeiro a saber que eu iria, pois, até aquele momento, a minha decisão era outra. Eu estava convicta a ficar em casa naquele final de semana para dar uma estudada e recuperar o tempo que perdi duas semanas atrás (já que gastei a tarde na festa e o dia seguinte vomitando e fazendo compras com Ino). Porém, antes que eu pudesse parar para pensar eu confirmei a minha presença que nem mesmo Naruto ou Ino sabiam.

Eu estava olhando para as minhas pernas cruzadas (jamais para Sasuke) e o ouvi se remexer no mesmo lugar.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou subitamente.

Eu enruguei a testa. "Por que o quê?"

"Por que vai a festa?"

"Q-Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Como se ele já não fosse confuso o suficiente.

"Você não gosta dessas coisas."

Os meus olhos arregalados se encontraram com os dele.

Ele disse o que eu achava que ele tinha dito?

"E-Eu estou, hum, meio que pensando em... gostar. Dessas coisas. Eu..." eu gaguejei, torcendo a barra do meu vestido e ainda mais nervosa quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "A minha amiga está me incentivando a sair um pouco mais de casa."

_Ótimo, Sakura. Coloque a culpa nos outros._

"A sua amiga está te incentivando a sair de casa para se embebedar?"

"Não! Ela... não, não é isso!" Eu balancei a cabeça para clarear as minhas ideias que pareciam estar dentro de uma máquina de lavar, rodopiando. "Eu não queria ficar bêbada aquele dia!"

A sua sobrancelha voltou a se arquear. "Não sabia que tinha álcool na bebida?"

"É óbvio que eu sabia," eu disse para não parecer idiota, mas percebi tarde demais que foi exatamente assim que eu pareci. "Quero dizer, eu _sabia _que estava bebendo uma bebida alcóolica, mas só porque os meus pés doíam muito –"

"Você bebeu por que os seus pés doíam?" ele perguntou com um evidente tom de descrença.

"Sim! Eu estava usando salto alto e eu não estou acostumada a usar sandálias tão altas e..."

Eu me interrompi.

Por que ele estava me olhando daquela maneira, como se eu fosse uma imbecil? Foi por isso que eu fiz tudo o que fiz, para que ele passasse a me olhar – mas como uma imbecil?

Eu não era imbecil – agora, eu era uma garota confiante, bonita e que atraíra a atenção de Naruto Uzumaki, um dos garotos mais cobiçados no colégio, e era assim que eu tinha que agir com Sasuke. Não era isso o que Ino me mandara fazer um milhão de vezes? Não fora essa garota que fez com que Sasuke se sentasse ao meu lado naquele momento e me indagasse sobre a festa? Não tinha sido essa nova postura que fez com que Sasuke me olhasse passar no refeitório dias atrás? Ele não estaria ali se eu não tivesse sido um pouco mais ousada e menos trancada, e eu não podia regredir agora.

Eu ainda não me sentia plenamente confiante nessa minha nova versão criada exclusivamente para Sasuke, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Eu respirei fundo e fingi não estar prestes a desmaiar. "Quer saber? Eu não tenho..." Eu mordi o lábio. Talvez fosse melhor voltar atrás, concordar com tudo o que ele dissesse, uma voz me disse. Outra parte de mim, porém, a que ressurgiu das cinzas e começava a dominar a minha voz, me obrigou a continuar. "Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações."

Pronto. Eu disse. Expeli o que estava entalado na minha garganta.

_Sakura, sua idiota! Ele vai te matar!_

Ele cerrou os dentes. Ok, ele iria mesmo me matar ou brigar comigo ou me chamar de imbecil –o que eu realmente era. _Não, você não é, Sakura,_ a memória de Ino me disse. _Não é mais a garotinha de doze anos vislumbrada pelo seu amigo mais velho. Agora, você é Sakura Haruno, a garota com a auto-estima nas nuvens. _

Maldita Ino.

"Eu não quero satisfações," ele finalmente disse, quase rangendo os dentes. "Estou curioso para saber o que te levou a fazer tantas merdas do tipo _dar em cima de alguém como Naruto_."

"Qual é o seu problema com Naruto?" a nova Sakura perguntou.

"Ele é mais velho do que você," o velho Sasuke sibilou.

"Acho que já discutimos sobre isso."

"E mesmo assim você continua a não me ouvir. Fique longe dele, Sakura. Ele não é para garotas como você."

"_Garotas como eu_? O que você sabe sobre _garotas como eu_?" eu perguntei, irritada e levemente ofendida. "Você... Você não tem o direito de me dizer o que fazer, Sasuke. Eu não sei se você se esqueceu, mas há anos não conversa comigo e me trata como uma ninguém. Você não sabe se eu gosto de festas, não sabe os motivos que me levaram a ir na passada e nem por que irei na próxima e não sabe qual é o garoto que é ou não para mim justamente por que nunca olhou para nada além do seu próprio umbigo!"

Eu ofegava quando terminei de falar – e os meus olhos estavam tão úmidos quanto as minhas mãos nervosas.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

Um peso enorme saiu do meu peito. Eu quase podia respirar normalmente de novo.

Assim como na festa de Naruto eu saí do aposento que apenas nós dois ocupávamos e o deixei para trás. A única diferença é que, dessa vez, eu estava sóbria o suficiente para saber o tamanho do passo que tinha dado e que aquilo talvez pudesse mudar a relação quase inexistente que tinha com Sasuke.

Fiquei o resto do jantar chorando no banheiro dos meus pais. Quando a minha mãe bateu na porta do seu banheiro para saber o que tinha acontecido, eu apenas disse estava sentindo cólicas.

Xxxx

Diferentemente da festa anterior, Sasuke já estava na casa de Naruto quando Ino e eu chegamos.

Esse evento – se é que poderia ser chamado disso – era um pouco mais privado e com menos participantes do que antes. Portanto, eu não sabia por que eu, a pessoa mais impopular do colégio, fora convidada.

Independente dos motivos de eu ter sido chamada eu lá estava, mais como uma provocação a Sasuke do que por vontade de sair. Daquela vez eu me decidi por usar uma calça jeans normal com um corpete preto que valorizava o pouco peito que eu tinha. Estava um pouco apertado demais e eu não podia respirar muito fundo com facilidade, mas eu havia aprovado o meu _look _no espelho, e Ino me garantira que Sasuke também aprovaria.

Mais uma vez, ela estava certa.

Com uma mão ao redor dos meus ombros Naruto nos acompanhou da porta até o porão da sua casa. O local já estava ocupado por mais ou menos umas quinze pessoas (que eu reconheci serem todas do colégio) conversando, bebendo e jogando sinuca em uma mesa no centro da sala. Todos pararam para olhar para mim quando terminei de descer as escadas, ainda envolta pelo braço de Naruto.

Todos, inclusive Sasuke.

E Karin.

O meu rosto provavelmente ficara da cor do meu cabelo diante de tamanha atenção.

Em meio a vergonha avassaladora que me deixava tonta eu pude focar no rosto de Sasuke. Ele me encarava com o rosto fechado – mais do que o normal – os lábios tensos, os olhos estreitados alternando entre Naruto e eu, como se tivéssemos cometido o maior pecado que um ser humano poderia cometer. Se as minhas memórias não me falham, era daquela mesma forma que ele nos encarou quando nos encontrou juntos na última festa, mas eu não tinha muita certeza sobre isso por estar bêbada demais.

A sua óbvia insatisfação em me ver ali ressaltava dois fatos que se concretizavam em minha mente: o primeiro era que Sasuke, não sei por quê, não gostava da minha presença nas mesmas festas que ele frequentava, e o segundo, que ele não gostava de me ver com Naruto. Ele já deixara isso mais ou menos claro quando discutimos no jantar da minha casa, mas eu estava me forçando a acreditar que era apenas um chilique momentâneo dele. Pelo visto, eu estava prestes a ser provada errada.

Porém, por mais que o incômodo de Sasuke me incomodasse, eu estava disposta a me divertir pelo menos um pouquinho – e Ino me avisou que não permitiria que eu ficasse mal-humorada por causa de Sasuke. Gostaria de não cometer os mesmos erros da última vez, é claro, mas queria fazer valer o meu tempo que poderia ser muito mais bem gasto com os estudos (agora, terrivelmente atrasados).

Tudo estava ocorrendo bem na medida do possível. Eu me abstive de ingerir bebidas alcoólicas (já que tive a brilhante ideia de não usar salto alto daquela vez), socializei com muitos dos alunos do meu colégio que eu jamais achei que me dariam qualquer tipo de atenção e consegui me desviar dos olhares gélidos que Sasuke ocasionalmente me lançava, especialmente quando eu conversava com algum Naruto.

Confesso que eu até estava me sentindo bem naquele ambiente – até o momento em que Sasuke abraçou Karin.

Eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Naruto batendo um papo sem maiores pretensões. Ele era um garoto legal, muito mais do que eu imaginava, fazendo-me rir o tempo todo e preocupado se eu estava sendo bem servida e se precisava de alguma outra bebida. Eu o conhecia há menos de uma semana, mas eu sentia como se ele fosse um amigo de infância – diferentemente do meu _verdadeiro_ amigo de infância que não se dignificou a trocar uma palavra comigo desde que cheguei.

Ele me contou uma das suas piadas, e o meu riso foi interrompido quando o meu olhar se encontrou com o de Sasuke do outro lado da sala.

Ele estava escorado na parede, uma mesa de sinuca entre nós, fitando-me com o seu olhar mortífero e de braços cruzados. Estava pior do que quando ele me viu descendo as escadas. O seu ódio era tão grande que eu achei que fogo sairia dos seus olhos para me matar. Eu cheguei até mesmo a me afundar um pouquinho mais no sofá.

Com os olhos ainda pregados nos meus ele estendeu um braço e puxou Karin – que jamais saiu de perto dele desde que eu cheguei ali, fingindo conversar com as amigas enquanto lançava olhares furtivos para Sasuke –, abraçou-a pela cintura e disse algo no seu ouvido que a fez sorrir.

E foi exatamente assim que eles passaram o restante da festa.

Ele sempre estava no meu campo de visão, agarrado a Karin e sem perder a oportunidade de fazer contato visual comigo. Até houve um momento em que ele passou uma mão discretamente na bunda dela exatamente quando Naruto me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de se levantar do sofá para socializar com os seus outros convidados. Eu não tive forças para ruborizar daquela vez simplesmente porque estava preocupada demais em assassinar Sasuke mentalmente.

_Por que ele não para de me olhar?_

Assim que eu fiz essa pergunta a mim mesma Ino também a fez. Eu não soube responder, apenas dando de ombros.

"Ele deve estar tentando te deixar com ciúmes," era a hipótese dela.

Eu soltei uma risada sarcástica e abafada. "Por que ele faria isso?"

"Porque ele gosta de você."

Dessa vez a risada que eu soltei era verdadeira. "Já bebeu tanto assim, Ino? Em que dimensão Sasuke gostaria de mim?"

"Não seja pessimista, Testuda. Ele está dando todos os sinais. Veja: ele não para de olhar para você."

Quando virei a cabeça para conferir o que ela disse, constatei que era verdade. Ele continuava a olhar para mim.

Talvez ela tivesse razão – não da parte em que ele gosta de mim, obviamente, mas quando disse que ele tentava me deixar com ciúmes. Mesmo quando eu estava de costas para ele eu podia sentir o seu olhar em mim. Em nenhum momento ele tirou as mãos de Karin, e ele tendia a ser ainda mais grudento com ela quando eu conversava com algum garoto – na maioria das vezes Naruto.

Por mais que eu estivesse confusa quanto a essa minha súbita constatação das intenções de Sasuke, a pergunta que mais me martelava a cabeça era: por quê? Por que ele se esforçava tanto para me deixar com ciúmes? Por que fazia tanta questão que eu o visse com Karin? Ele jamais deu a mínima importância para os meus sentimentos – ele nem ao menos se dignificava a passar cinco minutos comigo para saber que eles existem! Por que provocar uma pessoa cujos sentimentos e existência ele ignorava até poucos dias atrás?

Mesmo após voltar para casa e passar algumas boas horas deitada na minha cama refletindo sobre as minhas conclusões eu não consegui encontrar nenhuma resposta satisfatória para as minhas milhares de perguntas. A única certeza que eu tinha era a de que, se ele queria realmente me deixar com raiva e com ciúmes, ele conseguiu – e _como_ conseguiu. Eu mal consegui dormir tamanha era a fúria que eu sentia dele, de Karin e de mim mesma.

Xxxx

Durante a semana seguinte os papeis foram invertidos. Agora era _eu _quem o ignorava no colégio, tanto por estar irada com o que ele fez comigo na festa quanto por sentir um pedacinho do meu coração se partir sempre que eu o via e inevitavelmente me lembrava das suas mãos em Karin – outra pessoa cujo pescoço eu sonhava em quebrar.

Eu não mais procurava desesperadamente o seu olhar no meio da multidão. Quando a minha resolução enfraqueceu e eu tive o infortúnio e azar de falhar na minha missão, eu fechava a cara para ele e continuava o meu caminho, tentando acalmar as borboletas no meu estômago.

Eu não fazia ideia se essa minha nova atitude estava surtindo efeito, mas eu sentia orgulhosa de mim mesma – na verdade apenas por uns poucos minutos até o meu lado perdidamente apaixonado falar mais alto e me dar uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar por meu amor não ser correspondido. Pelo menos eu controlava as minhas lágrimas, eu me congratulei.

Um dia, no refeitório, vi Karin se aproximar de Sasuke com um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções. Eu quase vomitei a minha comida. Entretanto, diferentemente da última vez que os vi juntos (ou seja, na festa de Naruto), ele nem ao menos levantou os olhos do seu celular para falar com ela e, pela cara com que ela saiu, ele não disse nada de bom. Enquanto ela se afastava dele pisando forte, com raiva, ela me encarou diretamente do outro lado do refeitório com uma expressão nada amistosa no rosto – aliás, ela parecia querer enfiar um garfo no meu olho ou algo tão violento quanto.

_O sentimento é totalmente recíproco, querida. _

Xxxxx

Eu estava distraidamente estudando no final de semana (após ignorar a enxurrada de pedidos de Ino e Naruto para que saíssemos) quando a minha melhor amiga me envia uma mensagem no celular. Era uma foto nossa tirada no colégio naquele mesmo dia – em minha defesa, nós não tínhamos nada melhor para fazer – e que ela me ordenou que postasse no Facebook.

Eu não sei por que eu fiz o que ela mandou, mas acabei fazendo. Talvez por ter gostado de como me saí na foto, talvez por eu não ter nenhuma na minha página – eu nem ao menos tinha uma no meu perfil. Usei-a como foto de identificação também para não deixar o espaço em branco.

Meia hora depois eu recebia outra mensagem de Ino: _Entre no seu Facebook AGORA!_

Não tão histérica quanto ela, eu terminei de estudar o capítulo de Biologia que tinha começado para depois acessar a minha conta. Ao ver as minhas notificações eu entendi o porquê de todo aquele alvoroço.

Sasuke tinha curtido a minha foto – apenas meia hora depois de eu postá-la!

Eu não sabia se ficava feliz ou se me continha por ainda estar chateada com ele.

No fim da tarde quando eu voltei a acessar o Facebook sem maiores pretensões, vi que Lee – o único garoto a me cortejar em todos esses anos de colégio até a chegada de Naruto em minha vida – comentou na minha foto: "Linda!", e tinha recebido uma curtida. Por mera curiosidade eu passei o mouse para saber quem gostou do comentário dele, e quase caí da cadeira ao ver que era Sasuke.

Xxxxx

"Sakura."

O meu nome dito naquela voz desceu pela minha espinha, causando-me arrepios visíveis. Eu olhei para Ino, sentada na minha frente, para saber se eu tinha ouvido errado ou alucinado, mas ela olhava boquiaberta e com os olhos arregalados para a pessoa atrás de mim.

Eu não precisava de mais provas para ter a certeza de que era Sasuke quem me abordava ali, no refeitório, na frente de todos os alunos do colégio.

Eu girei na cadeira ainda com o canudinho que usava para beber o meu suco ainda entre os lábios. Era ele _mesmo_ quem pairava atrás de mim, fitando-me de cima para baixo, tão assustadoramente lindo como nunca. O meu coração parou de bater e eu temia que a qualquer momento eu desmaiasse por falta de ar.

"Preciso falar com você," ele disse calmamente, como se eu não estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos.

O meu pânico era totalmente justificável. Quero dizer, aquela deveria ser a primeira vez que ele conversava comigo em público desde o embargo social que ele implantou entre a nossa relação. Arrisquei uma olhada rápida pelo refeitório e, como eu suspeitava, todos olhavam para mim, talvez tão confusos quanto eu.

Eles deveriam estar pensando: o que um garoto tão popular quanto Sasuke queria com uma garota como _ela_?

Era o que eu também me perguntava.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu me lembrei de que ainda estava paralisada na cadeira, calada.

"C-Claro," eu gaguejei e esperei que ele dissesse o que queria para matar a minha curiosidade.

Ele apontou o polegar para a porta do refeitório. "Lá fora."

_Meu Deus._

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que os meus ouvidos estavam escutando.

Sasuke Uchiha falou comigo no meio de um refeitório lotado para pedir para conversarmos _do lado de fora._

Eu olhei para Ino. Ela me lançava um olhar estranho, o mesmo que ela usava para me dar ordens.

"O que você quer conversar com ela?" ela perguntou para Sasuke, ainda olhando para mim, e foi então o que eu entendi o que ela queria dizer. _Você está com raiva dele, se lembra? Não pode dar o braço a torcer agora que o nosso plano está dando certo. _

Ela tinha razão. Eu não tinha chegado até ali para voltar a ser uma garota submissa na primeira oportunidade.

Portanto, limpei a garganta e me virei para ele novamente. "Sim, o que quer conversar comigo?"

_Muito bem, Sakura. Está soando como uma garota decidida e confiante, não a lesma de antes que ele tanto desprezava. _

Se ele ficou surpreso, não demonstrou. "É sobre Itachi."

O meu coração antes congelado pela aproximação repentina de Sasuke esfriou ainda mais com a menção do seu irmão. "O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não. Os meus pais queriam que eu te perguntasse se pode ficar com ele esse final de semana."

Ah, claro. Era óbvio que ele conversaria comigo para isso, para pedir um favor. Que outra razão ele teria para fazê-lo?

Eu queria recusar, apenas pelo prazer de contrariá-lo, mas eu não tinha coragem de fazer isso com os pais e o irmão dele – que nada tinham a ver com o babaca que era Sasuke. Portanto, tudo o que fiz foi assentir. Os olhos dele perduraram sobre os meus por mais alguns segundos antes de ele se afastar e voltar para a mesa dos seus amigos.

Xxxx

A minha blusa era puxada levemente enquanto o fundo – _bem_ fundo – da minha mente registrava um resmungo. Eu não dei muita importância.

Foi quando o resmungo, quase um choro, ficou mais alto e o aperto da minha blusa mais forte que eu finalmente percebi que havia adormecido – e que os sons provavelmente vinham de Itachi.

A primeira coisa que me ocorreu é que ele estava em perigo.

Eu não me lembro de ter me movido mais rápido quanto naquele momento, sentando-me de supetão, completamente alerta. No meio segundo que durou a minha reação milhares de cenários se passaram pela minha cabeça: desde Itachi passando mal a um seqüestro.

Porém, todo o meu desespero foi em vão. Quando visualizei o pequeno garoto na escuridão, encontrei-o nos braços do seu irmão.

Se antes eu estava totalmente acordada com a suspeita de que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com Itachi, agora eu estava triplamente desperta ao ver Sasuke parado ao lado do colchão estendido no chão da sala onde eu e o seu irmão adormecemos.

_Oh, meu Deus._

Sasuke me viu dormindo.

Oh, céus, por favor, diga-me que eu não estava babando ou em uma posição imbecil.

"Sasuke," eu murmurei, como se para me certificar de que eu ainda não estava dormindo e que aquilo passava de um sonho. "Que horas são?"

"Quase três da manhã," ele me respondeu naquela voz grave que sempre criava borboletas no meu estômago. Vestia uma blusa preta e uma bermuda jeans. Eu não preciso dizer que estava lindo. Senti uma pequena inveja das garotas que poderiam desfrutar dele e da sua óbvia beleza – o que, com toda a certeza, aconteceu na festa de onde ele acabava de chegar. _Malditas_. "Vou levar Itachi para o quarto."

"Mas eu quero dormir aqui," o caçula dos Uchiha respondeu em um resmungo choroso – o mesmo que me acordou. "Quero dormir aqui na sala com Sakura."

"É melhor dormir na sua cama, Itachi," o seu irmão argumentou.

"Mas eu quero dormir aqui!"

Sasuke suspirou e me encarou. Esperava que eu tomasse uma decisão – e isso dizia muito. Que eu me lembre ele jamais se importou com a minha opinião; agora ele queria que eu decidisse onde o seu irmão dormiria. Poderia parecer algo tolo caso não fôssemos Sasuke e Sakura e tivéssemos toda uma história, mas eu considerava aquilo um grande passo – tão grande que eu tive que pensar antes de responder.

"Hum, eu não acho que seja um problema ele dormir aqui," eu disse, olhando para o rosto dele, esperando que ele se mostrasse contrariado.

O que não aconteceu.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e voltou a depositar Itachi no colchão, para a alegria do garoto. Eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de dormir na sala, especialmente com a televisão ligada. Ele se sentia como se estivesse passando a noite em outro lugar diferente que não fosse a casa dele e se divertia muito – coisas de criança.

"Sasuke, dorme aqui com a gente! Por favor por favor por favor!"

Eu gelei.

Itachi _não _disse isso.

Ele só podia estar brincando.

Porém, quando desviei os meus olhos arregalados para Sasuke vi que ele me olhava. Ficamos assim, nos encarando, o meu coração acelerado, até que ele se deitou ao lado do irmão.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sasuke estava deitado ao meu lado – quero dizer, não tecnicamente ao meu lado, já que Itachi estava entre nós, mas no mesmo colchão que eu e próximo _demais_.

Eu não ia agüentar. Acabaria passando mal a qualquer momento.

"E-Eu acho que vou para casa," eu gaguejei e me levantei do colchão. Para o bem do meu pobre e judiado coração, eu tinha que sair dali. Sasuke poderia tomar conta de Itachi agora que chegou da festa aparentemente sóbrio; não precisavam mais de mim ali.

E eu também não precisava ficar ali.

"Não, Sak!" Itachi gritou e se ajoelhou no colchão. "Por favor, não vai embora! Você me prometeu que ia dormir aqui comigo para fazer chocolate quente para mim amanhã de manhã!"

Droga. Por que eu havia feito essa promessa?

"Eu volto para cá amanhã bem cedo e faço para você," eu argumentei com um sorriso, tentando amenizar a expressão desapontada no rosto da criança.

Era tudo culpa dele, afinal. Quem o mandou convidar Sasuke para dormir a um braço de distância de mim?

Ele saltou do colchão e correu em minha direção para abraçar forte a minha cintura. "Não! Eu quero que você durma aqui! Você _prometeu_!"

"Eu sei, Itachi, mas eu tenho que voltar para casa."

"Por quê?"

"Porque..." Eu vasculhei a minha mente em busca de uma desculpa plausível, mas nada veio – em grande parte por sentir o olhar de Sasuke sobre mim. "Porque eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas lá."

"Que coisas?"

"Coisas, Itachi." Eu afaguei o cabelo dele na esperança de que isso fosse acalmá-lo e me deixar ir. "Escute, eu juro volto para cá antes mesmo de você acordar e faço o melhor chocolate quente do mundo todo só para você."

"Sakura."

A voz de Sasuke pareceu penetrar em todas as minhas células e fazê-las dançar um mambo. O fato de eu estar com raiva dele – ou tentando – não mudava isso.

"Durma aqui. Não estou a fim de te levar para casa a essa hora."

Eu pisquei. Eu não sabia o que era mais chocante: ele querer que eu dormisse na casa dele ou ter considerado me levar em casa.

Eu respirei fundo para não gaguejar de novo. "Não precisa me levar, Sasuke. A minha casa é aqui do lado –"

"Você não vai sair sozinha a essa hora da noite."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Por que não? Não é como se eu pudesse ser assaltada. Moramos em um condomínio fechado. Não há perigo nenhum aqui."

"Não importa. Não vai sair sozinha."

"E-Eu tenho que ir! Tenho muitas coisas para fazer –"

"Sakura," ele falou o meu nome quando viu que eu continuaria a falar. "Pare de discutir e durma."

Eu não iria ganhar essa discussão. Droga, Itachi, por que foi abrir a boca? E por que Sasuke de repente insistia tanto para que eu ficasse ali?

Parecia que a medida que eu voltava a conversar com ele, mais confusa eu ficava. Parecia até que era uma especialidade dele: bagunçar os meus pensamentos.

Derrotada, eu apenas suspirei e me sentei no colchão com as costas escoradas no sofá com Itachi gritando de alegria. Assim que tivesse oportunidade eu subiria para o quarto de hóspedes e dormiria lá – bem longe de Sasuke.

Xxxxx

Dessa vez eu acordei com o toque do meu celular. Zonza, eu tateei ao meu lado, onde eu sempre o depositava todas as noites. Encontrei-o no chão, tão perto que eu nem precisei estender muito o meu braço para alcançá-lo. Era apenas uma mensagem da minha mãe dizendo que estava tudo bem com os meus pais e os Uchiha na viagem de negócio – onde, obviamente, os homens trabalhavam e as mulheres apenas faziam compras. Eu não me importava. Não era a maior fã de aviões nem de compras.

Depois de checar a hora (passava das nove da manhã), recoloquei o celular no seu lugar e puxei o cobertor para mais perto de mim. Este tinha um cheiro diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar, muito agradável, que me fez me sentir ainda mais confortável. Parecia até mesmo o cheiro de...

Eu arregalei os olhos.

Era o cheiro de Sasuke. Eu tinha certeza.

Olhei para baixo e vi que, de fato, aquele cobertor azul marinho era de Sasuke. Eu estava enrolada nele (de onde ele surgiu, pelo amor de Deus?) e uma mão descansava na minha cintura.

Apenas pelo tamanho eu deduzi que era de Sasuke.

Oh, meu Deus, não era possível que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Eu havia sabotado o meu próprio plano de subir para o quarto de hóspedes assim que pudesse e acabei acordando ao lado de Sasuke com uma das suas mãos na minha cintura, o seu braço passando por cima do espremido Itachi entre nós.

Uma mistura de mortificação, alegria, susto e desespero me paralisaram enquanto eu observava o rosto dormente de Sasuke. Se é que isso é possível, ele parecia ainda mais bonito assim, de olhos fechados, os músculos faciais relaxados, o cabelo caindo em parte do seu rosto. Ele não parecia o garoto que durante anos fingia que eu não existia e que aprontava tudo e mais um pouco todos os finais de semana. Ele parecia... comum, acessível.

Eu resisti ao impulso de tocá-lo.

E, para completar a imagem, Itachi estava aninhado em seu peito, ambos enrolados em outro cobertor, como se ali ele se sentisse protegido – o que era verdade. Sasuke podia ter os seus milhões de defeitos, mais de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele amava o seu irmão acima de tudo.

Eu devo ter ficado admirando a cena na minha frente por quase um minuto antes de me lembrar de que eu não deveria estar ali – e agradeci mentalmente por nenhum dos dois ter acordado ainda.

Lentamente eu afastei o cobertor das minhas pernas e saí do colchão, não sem antes olhar por cima do meu ombro para saber se os irmãos Uchiha ainda dormiam. Para o meu alívio eles não moveram nem um músculo.

Antes que eu pudesse ir embora sorrateiramente, lembrei-me da promessa que fiz a Itachi de lhe preparar um chocolate quente. Suspirei enquanto pegava a minha bolsa que deixei na poltrona da sala. Ele havia me pedido tão insistente e veementemente na noite anterior que seria crueldade da minha parte não fazer o chocolate, principalmente depois de sair sem me despedir. Portanto, na ponta dos pés eu fui até a cozinha adjacente à sala cumprir a importantíssima promessa que fiz a uma criança de sete anos.

Eu estava esquentando o leite no fogão quando algo me fez olhar para trás. Um acidente quase aconteceu quando vi Sasuke parado na porta, o seu ombro escorado no umbral, braços cruzados, como se estivesse me assistindo há algum tempo.

"Sasuke!" eu exclamei com o meu coração palpitando. "Não apareça assim tão de repente! Estou preparando o leite do seu irmão e poderia tê-lo derrubado e me queimado!"

Foi o meu nervosismo que me fez repreendê-lo, não a indignação em si.

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha. "O que queria que eu fizesse? Te enviasse uma mensagem de texto avisando que eu estou entrando na minha própria cozinha?"

Eu não consegui distinguir se ele estava falando por irritação ou sarcasmo. De qualquer forma, aquela não seria uma má idéia. O único problema era que ele não tem o meu número do celular para me enviar qualquer tipo de mensagem – e _como _eu queria que ele tivesse o meu nome na sua agenda.

Bem, uma coisa de cada vez. Já estava de bom tamanho ele estar conversando comigo e curtindo não somente as minhas fotos no Facebook como também o elogio que pessoas faziam delas.

Sem saber o que dizer e para esconder o meu rosto que, eu podia apostar, começava a se avermelhar, eu me virei para o fogão, mexendo o leite com uma colher. Eu estava completamente desfocada da minha tarefa culinária agora que Sasuke se juntou a mim na cozinha, e eu tive que me lembrar a todo instante de não desviar _muito _a minha atenção para o garoto para não estragar a refeição e acabar me fazendo de boba mais uma vez na frente de Sasuke.

De repente eu o senti ao meu lado, multiplicando o meu nervosismo.

"Eu..." Eu limpei a garganta. "Estou preparando esse chocolate quente para Itachi, mas não sei que horas ele acordará. Caso ele durma até tarde, se importa se eu deixasse o leite na panela para que você o esquente novamente para o seu irmão?"

"Por que você mesma não faz isso?" ele perguntou, escorando o seu quadril na bancada ao lado do fogão. Agora ele constantemente ficaria na minha visão periférica – digo _periférica_ porque eu não me atrevia a levantar os olhos da panela para fitá-lo.

"Tenho que ir para casa," eu respondi em um murmúrio. Parecia que todo o meu trabalho dos últimos dias para que eu não mais me sentisse tão submissa a ele estava indo por água abaixo agora que estávamos completamente sozinhos.

"Os seus pais não estão lá," ele afirmou, como se eu não soubesse disso.

"Eu sei, mas tenho muito que estudar." Eu desliguei a chama do fogão.

Um silêncio estranho se transcorreu em que eu olhava inutilmente como uma idiota para o chocolate quente, sem sair do lugar.

"Traga as suas coisas para cá," ele disse, soando mais como uma ordem do que como um convite. Eu suspeitava que fosse exatamente essa a impressão que ele queria passar.

Eu enruguei a testa, arriscando um encarar. "Por que eu faria isso?"

Ele dá de ombros. "Não tem ninguém na sua casa."

"O que é melhor para estudar," eu retruquei, sem entender de onde ele havia tirado essa idéia.

Ele arrancou o seu olhar do meu para olhar para frente. "Itachi gostaria que ficasse aqui."

Eu suspirei e passei uma mão pelos meus cabelos desarrumados. "Você sabe que eu amo o seu irmão e adoro estar com ele, mas ele demanda _muito _da minha atenção. Eu não conseguiria estudar com ele ao meu lado. Além disso, eu e a sua mãe combinamos que você ficaria em casa hoje e amanhã para cuidar de Itachi."

"Eu nunca disse que não ficaria."

Se ele pensava que estava esclarecendo as minhas dúvidas, estava redondamente enganado. Cada palavra que ele falava me confundia um pouco mais – e não só as dessa conversa em particular, mas todas desde que voltamos a agir civilizadamente um com o outro.

"Então, por que eu devo ficar também?" eu perguntei, genuinamente sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

Ele parece refletir por um segundo – segundo que fez o meu coração acelerar impossivelmente mais. Por que Sasuke precisava pensar para responder uma pergunta tão simples quanto aquela?

"É perigoso ficar sozinha em uma casa daquele tamanho."

A justificativa dele arrancou de mim uma risada nervosa. "Sasuke, eu sempre fico lá sozinha quando os meus pais viajam e nada me aconteceu até hoje. E eu já disse que não há perigo algum em ficar sozinha em um condomínio fechado –"

"Traga as suas coisas para cá."

Eu quase me assustei com a brusquidão e tom de voz dele, ainda mais imperativo que antes.

O que era ele e essa sua nova obsessão em me manter na sua casa?

"Sasuke, eu não posso..." eu murmurei.

"Eu distraio Itachi enquanto você estuda. Ele não vai te atrapalhar." Eu já ia contrariá-lo quando ele continuou a falar. "Quero um pouco disso."

"Disso o quê?" Céus, se eu já tinha dificuldades em compreendê-lo quando ele conversava de apenas um assunto, imagine quando ele mudava o tópico subitamente – e enquanto ainda estava atordoada pela insistência dele.

"O chocolate quente," ele respondeu, apontado para a panela com a cabeça.

"E-eu achei que não gostasse de doces," eu comentei, surpresa. Desde pequeno Sasuke tinha uma aversão especial a qualquer coisa doce. Quando isso mudou?

_Provavelmente durante os anos em que ele me ignorou. _

Ele me olhou nos olhos e sussurrou: "Gosto de chocolate quente." E saiu.

Xxxxx

**A.N.: E mais uma vez eu errei as minhas previsões. O que era para ser uma oneshot está prestes a ganhar o seu terceiro capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

**E não esqueçam de checar a minha página no tumblr! Eu sou completamente nova nisso e ainda não tenho ideia do que fazer... O meu nome lá é _ladysimplyme_. Eu espero postar teasers, novidades e outras besterias por lá. **

**Ah! E eu decidi dar uma encurtada no título da história.**


End file.
